Tout travail mérite salaire
by Flow 01
Summary: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.
1. Prologue

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M **

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Et ça y est après des années d'hésitation je poste enfin ma première fic et ça ne pouvait être qu'une Dramione le couple qui m'obsède depuis plusieurs années , je ne m'étend pas, à vos claviers !**

* * *

** Prologue**

Les gens, la foule, le brouhaha, voilà ce qu'Hermione Granger détestait le plus. Vêtue de son sweat-shirt noir préféré, la jeune femme traversait la foule en trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Elle revenait d'un week-end chez ses parents où elle avait dû manger plus que de raisons et avait été recouverte de cadeaux. C'était le dernier week-end avant la rentrée et ils en avaient profité mais, en réalité, c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle retournait à la maison. Elle ne revenait pas tous les week-ends, pour le plus grand désespoir de ses parents ; alors, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui faire des repas gargantuesques.

Pourtant, c'était bien eux qui avaient pris la décision de l'envoyer chez sa grand-mère il y a de ça un an, soit disant pour son épanouissement personnel comme si elle ne pouvait s'épanouir correctement qu'à Londres. Certes, scolairement parlant c'était le cas mais, socialement parlant, son départ n'avait pas changé grand-chose.

La pré-rentrée avait eu lieu il y a de cela une semaine et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs avaient eu la semaine de libre pour pouvoir se remettre de leurs émotions. On leur avait énoncé une nouvelle fois le règlement de l'école, on leur avait expliqué les objectifs de cette année de Terminale et finalement on leur avait distribués leurs uniformes. Hermione avait hâte de découvrir son emploi du temps, elle avait hâte de retrouver la bibliothèque et ses livres précieux, elle avait hâte de retrouver la piste d'athlétisme mais surtout elle avait hâte de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione s'approcha de la sortie de la Gare de King's Cross et essaya de repérer sa grand-mère, il n'était jamais compliqué de trouver Elisabeth Granger à cause de sa manie de s'habiller de la tête aux pieds avec des habits très colorés. Le Jaune Poussin, le Rose Fushia, le Bleu Ciel, le Rouge Vif…Toutes ces couleurs n'avaient plus aucun secret pour cette femme. Portant le même prénom que la souveraine, sa grand-mère avait eu une illumination il y a quelques années et avait décidé d'adopter les mêmes habitudes vestimentaires que la Reine.

Malgré le mois de Septembre, le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort et la jeune femme plaça sa main droite en visière pour pouvoir scruter les environ plus convenablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle allait abandonner quand soudain Mme Granger sortie d'un taxi aussi élégamment que le lui permettait sa hanche artificielle.

Voyant sa grand-mère, Hermione souffla de soulagement et se précipita vers le véhicule. Une fois arrivée près du taxi, elle constata que son aïeul était vêtu d'un tailleur vert émeraude qui était lui-même assortie à son sac à main.

« _Granny _! Attend, je vais t'aider ! »

« Oh ma chérie, ne t'inquiète de rien, je vais me rassoir confortablement, va mettre ta valise dans le coffre. »

« Oui tout de suite » répondit la jeune fille.

Hermione traina sa valise vers le coffre de la voiture noire, la souleva péniblement puis fit claquer la porte. Elle fit le tour de l'habitacle et se plaça du côté gauche et, une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère avec un grand sourire.

«_ Granny, _ça fait du bien te voir » dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, Elisabeth lui renvoya son sourire et répondit à son accolade.

« Alors, Hermi' prête pour une nouvelle année ? »

« Plus que prête même ! »

* * *

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre avant d'arranger sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux étaient longs, bruns et complétement indisciplinés ; c'était pour cette simple raison qu'elle ne les détachait jamais. Voulant tout de même ajouter une touche d'élégance, elle rajouta un serre-tête bleu nuit à sa panoplie et commença à maudire une nouvelle fois l'uniforme scolaire.

« Je déteste ce foutu uniforme, quelle idée ce polo violet ! »

La jeune fille allait une nouvelle fois se détacher les cheveux pour les rattacher quand sa grand-mère cria de l'entrée :

« Hermione ! Tes amis sont là ! »

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois de désespoir face à sa silhouette puis attrapa son sac couvert de stickers et de pins, son blazer sous le coude, elle dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse et se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est bon je suis là, on y va ? »

« Oui, allons-y ! Au revoir Madame Granger. » s'exclama Harry.

« Au revoir les enfants, passez une bonne journée ! » répondit Elisabeth en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien désordonnés, puis, se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire.

« Alors ce week-end chez tes parents ? »

« Oh habituel, ils sont toujours aussi…Collants et toi ton week-end ? »

« Pas mal. »

«Eh bien, Ron, tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son autre meilleur ami qui semblait être sacrément dans le coaltar.

« Laisse Hermione, c'est l'effet de la rentrée, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il fait cette tête d'enterrement. »

« Oh, je vois… Ça ira Ron ne t'en fait pas. »

« Hum hum » déclara l'intéressé.

« Dis-moi Harry, on court ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas mais tu n'aides pas Mme Pince ce soir ? »

« Je l'aiderai demain, c'est pas grave, je veux vraiment retrouver la piste. En plus, il fait encore beau, je veux profiter de chaque minute. »

« Très bien Hermione, tu m'as convaincu ! »

* * *

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu vas être en retard pour l'amour du ciel ! » cria Lucius en tambourinant à la porte de son fils.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et un filet de bave s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« C'est bon papa, j'arrive ! » cria-t-il à son tour.

« C'est la rentrée mon fils et tu veux déjà t'attirer des ennuis ! »

« Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais. » dit-il tout en enfilant son pantalon d'uniforme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un fils aussi fainéant. » murmura Lucius en regardant vers le plafond.

« Je suis prêt, on y va ? » marmonna Draco son sac en mains, la chemise dépassant de son pantalon, des cernes jusqu'aux genoux et les lacets de ses souliers défaits.

« Dans cette tenue ? » grimaça Lucius.

« Bon, je suis en retard ou non ? Je m'habillerai dans la voiture.»

« Oui…Allons-y ! » répondit son père.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'appartement et se glissèrent dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent vers les portes coulissantes de la cage d'ascenseur et en attendant qu'il arrive, Draco laça ses chaussures. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Bip caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Lucius appuya sur le bouton moins un.

« T'aurais pu faire un effort quand même et essayer de te lever plus tôt. »

« Tu vas pas me faire la leçon pendant tout le trajet. Et pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt d'abord ? » questionna Draco en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

« Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le dire Draco… »

« _'Prends tes responsabilités'… _Oui, je sais. » coupa-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas si tu le sais ? »

Draco haussa des épaules et les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur le parking froid et sombre. Après avoir allumé les lumières, ils trouvèrent rapidement la BMW de Lucius. Une fois leurs ceintures attachées, ils se mirent en route pour le lycée. Draco profita du silence de son père pour nouer correctement sa cravate, Lucius conduisait lentement mais surement au rythme de sa chanson préférée du groupe The Temptations.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes toujours des choses aussi ringardes ? »

« Et, toi, pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de critiquer ? »

« Attend, je vais mettre un truc mieux ! » déclara Draco qui se mit à tourner les boutons de la radio. « Aaaaah, ça c'est bien mieux ! Ecoute-moi ça. » Et, à ce moment-là, Les Temptations laissèrent place à Taio Cruz en duo avec Flo Rida.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Ça Draco ? » demanda Lucius d'un air dégoutté.

« I've Got A Hangoveeerrr ooooh » chantonna Draco en agitant ses mains sur le tableau de bord.

« Retire…Retire-moi ça tout de suite sinon je te laisse sur le bord de ce trottoir ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » argumenta Draco.

« Oh, ne me tente pas. » répondit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

« Très bien, de toute façon, on est bientôt arrivé. » râla Draco en éteignant la radio pour qu'il n'y ait plus de disputes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et Draco réalisa, lorsqu'il ne vit personne dans la cour, qu'il était vraiment en retard. Il sonna pour qu'on lui ouvre le portail et alla vers le bureau de l'administration. Il allait pouvoir faire une entrée remarquée.

« Aaah Mr. Malfoy déjà en retard. » ricana Rusard le vieux concierge, tout en balayant le sol.

Draco l'ignora et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bâtiment administratif. Une fois devant celui-ci, Draco fit une petite prière et entra, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

« Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en retard. » déclara Mme Burbage tout en ne quittant pas ses papiers des yeux.

« Je sais mais… »

« Non, ne vous donnez pas la peine d'inventer une excuse. Comme c'est la rentrée, je fais l'impasse, vous êtes en salle 120 Bâtiment A. »

« Merci beaucoup… » Commença-t-il.

« Filez ! » aboya Mme Burbage.

Draco fila et traversa la cour, il grimpa les marches aux pas de courses puis s'arrêta légèrement essoufflé devant la porte de la salle 120. Ça y était il était prêt à commencer cette année.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: C'est fou comme écrire sur mon couple préféré m'inspire. Oh et j'adore les reviews ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre One**

Hermione accéléra sur la fin du couloir numéro huit, ses baskets frappant régulièrement le revêtement rouge orque, ses bras se balançant en cadence. Une fois l'arrivée atteinte, la jeune fille mit ses mains sur ses cuisses en essayant de retrouver son souffle. La piste avait été entretenue durant l'été et courir dessus était un plaisir. Pas de trous, pas de bosses, pas de cailloux, pas d'endroits où trébucher en somme.

C'était l'endroit où elle avait rencontré ses amis et c'est là qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas d'équipe féminine. Et que ça faisait quatre ans que cela durait. Ne voulant pas de filles dans son équipe, le coach l'avait réorientée vers un club extérieur mais, ce que souhaitait surtout la jeune fille, c'était se sentir intégré pas juste qu'on lui aboie dessus. Ayant perçu son désarroi Harry et Ron l'avaient retrouvée après les cours et s'étaient engagés à la faire courir d'abord une fois par semaine, puis une fois tous les deux jours et puis finalement tous les jours. De fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus plus que des camarades de classes, plus que des camarades de courses, ils étaient devenus ses piliers.

Le soleil brillait encore fièrement dans le ciel dévoilant ses plus beaux atouts, Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était _5h00 _de l'après-midi. Juste après les cours, ils étaient rentrés chez eux se changer et avaient directement rejoint le stade de l'établissement. Après avoir inspecté sa montre, Hermione en conclut que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient et un sourire fier naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit un de ses deux meilleurs amis arriver au loin.

« Alors champion, je t'ai encore battu ! » annonça-t-elle tout sourire.

« C'est… Pas… Possible... Hermione, tu t'es… Entrainée tout l'été ? » articula Harry difficilement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Exactement, bon bien sûr pas lorsqu'il faisait des chaleurs caniculaires mais j'ai couru au moins une heure tous les jours. »

« Et bien chapeau… Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas été aussi rigoureux. » répondit Harry.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en connais un qui ne l'a pas été plus que toi… » assura Hermione en observant Ron qui prenait tout son temps à l'autre bout de la piste.

« Aaaah, c'est donc ça que tu faisais au lieu de répondre à nos courriers. » énonça Harry taquin.

« Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… » S'empourpra Hermione qui avait déjà les joues rouges à cause de l'effort.

« Je plaisante Hermi'. » lança Harry hilare. « Oh, si tu voyais ta tête ! »

« Harry, je te jure que je voulais répondre à toutes vos cartes mais j'ai pas toujours eu le temps et… »

« C'est pas grave, je sais que tu les gardes précieusement. »

« Alors là, oui, je te le jure ! » confirma Hermione en levant sa main gauche.

« Heureusement que les portables existent. »

« Et les ordinateurs ! » rajouta Hermione.

« Et la télé ! »

« Et les chaussons aux pommes ! » marmonna la lycéenne rêveuse.

« Que viennent faire les chaussons aux pommes là-dedans ? »

« Je sais pas mais je peux pas vivre sans et j'ai faim… RON TU TE BOUGES ? » cria-t-elle.

* * *

Les Trois Balais était réputé pour être le Bar-Restaurant le plus fréquenté par la population étudiante de Londres. Il y régnait une atmosphère conviviale, les serveurs étaient pour la plupart sympas et sa décoration pittoresque du Nord de l'Angleterre plaisait beaucoup aux clients.

Assis dans le fond de l'établissement, trois jeunes refaisaient le monde comme seuls eux savaient le faire. Un métis à l'air jovial, un brun au regard blasé portant toujours un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres et un blond à la chevelure peroxydé.

« Alors t'as fait écouter du Taio Cruz à ton père ? Je peux pas y croire ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Si et je peux t'assurer qu'au fond de lui… Tout au fond de lui, il a aimé. » assura Draco.

« Oui et bien vraiment tout tout au fond de lui alors. » rit Blaise, suivi par Théo.

« Riez, riez, mais un jour viendra où mes gouts musicaux prédomineront dans la voiture. »

« Je constate que petit à petit tes ambitions s'élargissent mon cher Draco. » répondit Théo toujours hilare.

« Si tu savais… » souffla Draco.

« Sinon, vous avez qui en classe avec vous ? » questionna Théo tout en sirotant son Coca.

« Huuum ce gars super maladroit qui avait failli réduire l'école en cendre l'année dernière en T.P de chimie. »

« Ah oui… Hum Nestor ? »

« Non, Ne… Nev… Neville. Bref, y a qui encore ? Ah oui, ce connard de McLaggen, ce sale lèche cul. » déclara Draco, approuvé par Blaise. « Sinon y a qui d'autres _d'intéressant _ Blaise ? »

« Potter-Super-Star et la nouvelle. »

« Blaise, ça fait un an qu'elle est là maintenant, je pense qu'on peut arrêter de l'appeler la nouvelle. » prononça Théo en roulant des yeux.

« Pas ma faute si elle est arrivée après nous. » dit Blaise en haussant des épaules. « D'ailleurs, elle a réussi à s'amochir encore plus. »

Théo roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, agacé par l'immaturité de celui qui lui faisait face.

« En même temps, elle est restée à côté de Daphné pendant toute l'heure de Littérature et entre nous y a pas photo… Si seulement je pouvais me la faire…» répliqua Blaise.

« Qui Daphné ou Granger ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil tout en jouant avec son dessous de verre.

« Ah, berk, tu viens de gâcher mon fantasme… Je parle de Daphné bien sûr ! Bon courage à celui qui devra séduire Granger… Sortir avec Granger... Coucher avec Granger… » grimaça Blaise semblant être pris de frissons.

« Théo pourrait… » commença Draco.

« Ah non, laissez-moi hors de vos histoires débiles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant parfois… Draco, tu as beau être la patience même, je ne suis pas sûr que t'arriverais à la supporter. » lança Blaise.

« Je te rappelle que c'est MOI qui aie dû la supporter pendant un an quand elle était dans ma classe l'année dernière alors, oui, je pense que je pourrais. »

« Ok. » admit le métis « Mais tu t'en plaignais les trois quarts du temps, puis, la séduire doit être une autre paire de manche, j'ai jamais vu une meuf aussi froide… Un vrai pic à glace. »

« N'exagérons rien, bon c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale… » dit Théo.

« Quand je te dis qu'il veut se la faire. » chuchota Draco au métis.

« Eh ! J'ai entendu. Contrairement à vous, je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'aux fesses des filles. »

« Je m'intéresse aussi à… Leurs cheveux. » hésita Draco.

« Bonne nouvelle ! Tu veux une médaille ? » demanda Théo ironique.

« Draco, je parie que dans l'absolu t'arriverais jamais à séduire Granger. »

« Draco séduit qui il veut... Dans sa tête » déclara Théo en riant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Draco rentra chez lui en prenant le bus. Ce n'était pas son moyen de transport favoris, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de prouver à son père qu'il _'prenait ses responsabilités ' _en ne lui demandant pas de venir le chercher. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, Midnight City des M83 en fond sonore, Draco repensa aux paroles de Blaise. Etait-il capable de séduire Hermione Granger ? Après tout malgré ses attitudes de garçon manqué et son habitude de toujours la ramener, elle restait une fille comme les autres. Mais il faudrait qu'on lui propose au moins 100 000 Livres pour qu'il accepte de ne serait-ce que passer une soirée en sa présence.

L'année dernière, la principale obsession de la jeune fille avait été de démontrer qu'elle était bonne en tout et à le faire se sentir comme une merde. Draco n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais il était vrai qu'il se laissait facilement distraire. Elle avait d'abord choisi d'être plutôt discrète puis avait pris confiance en elle durant l'année et n'avait plus été, aux yeux de Draco, que cette masse broussailleuse au premier rang levant la main à toutes les questions des professeurs. Il critiquait McLaggen, mais Granger était presque aussi lèche-botte que lui.

Une fois arrivé à son arrêt, Draco regagna son appartement-duplex… Enfin, l'appartement-duplex de son père. Il salua celui-ci qui regardait la télé assis dans le canapé, ses lunettes sur le nez, puis il se pressa de gagner sa chambre. Elle était plutôt neutre, mais il l'avait tout de même aménagée à son goût. Les murs étaient d'un gris métallisé sauf un des murs se trouvant face à son lit qu'il avait voulu d'un vert sombre qu'il trouvait envoûtant. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart blancs hormis sa tête de lit qu'il avait souhaité conserver noire comme son parquet.

Il retrouva son lit dans le même état que le matin même : les draps froissés, la couette manquant de toucher le sol et un oreiller plus bas que l'autre. Assis à son bureau, Draco attrapa son Mac et se mit à jouer avec une balle rebondissante en attendant qu'il s'allume. Quand celui-ci se décida à afficher son Fond d'écran représentant le film _le Seigneur des Anneaux_, le jeune homme dirigea sa souris machinalement vers Facebook. De son arrêt de bus à ce moment précis, il constata qu'il avait eu le temps de recevoir trois notifications. Une d'un de ses cousins éloignés l'invitant à jouer à un jeu auquel il ne jouerait jamais, une d'un gars qu'il avait rencontré dans une fête qui aimait son statut datant d'il y a déjà deux semaines et une de Blaise qui voulait qu'il aille faire un tour sur un site spécialisé en jeux-vidéos.

Trouvant le fil d'actualité inintéressant, Draco opta pour le visionnage d'une série qu'il voulait drôle et divertissante, tout le contraire de l'été qu'il avait passé à Cardiff en compagnie de son père qui n'avait pas arrêté de travailler comme il lui avait initialement promis. Il avait passé ses journées au téléphone avec ses différents associés et Draco s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort. Mort. L'été était à présent passé et le jeune homme se mit à penser que cela faisait maintenant sept ans que son père et lui vivait avec le fantôme de sa mère au-dessus de leurs têtes. Narcissa Malfoy était morte un soir d'été et à chaque période estivale son père devenait plus renfermé que jamais.

Sa mère était la personne la plus droite qu'il connaissait, jamais un pas de travers, jamais une poussière dans l'œil, toujours impeccablement habillée. Avec le temps, Draco se disait qu'il l'idéalisait peut-être un peu trop. Mais qu'importe, elle le méritait, c'était la mère la plus formidable du monde. Et un soir, elle était partie ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée de poudre qui menaçait de faire imploser les restes de la famille Malfoy. Un connard avait brulé un feu et sa vie avait volée en éclat.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de faire corps avec le moment présent. Suite à cela, il avait eu le droit à de nombreuses séances chez le Psychologue et il avait conclu que ce n'était pas ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Le principal était de se dire qu'on ne revenait jamais en arrière et qu'il se torturait à toujours passer le même disque en boucle. Chaque été, il repassait par toutes les étapes du deuil et il ne fallait jamais l'appeler un 4 août.

* * *

« Tu veux des scones ma chérie ?! » demanda Elisabeth à sa protégée se trouvant dans le salon.

« Non merci Granny ! » répondit Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée son thé à la menthe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » questionna Madame Granger qui, après avoir déposé l'assiette de scones sur la table basse, s'assit près de sa petite-fille et contempla l'écran.

« Rien, je voulais juste voir le journal avant de monter me coucher. »

Elisabeth sourit, fière de la jeune fille à ses côtés : simple, authentique, appliquée, intelligente, belle… Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire, pourquoi ne trouvait-elle dont pas de petit-ami ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas objective, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de croire sincèrement en ce qu'elle disait. Au départ, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait présenté Ron et Harry, elle ne cessait de se demander avec lequel des deux elle allait sortir, mais Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un garçon la perturber dans ses études. Alors, Elisabeth n'en avait plus jamais reparlé avec elle.

« C'est fini Granny, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit et à demain ! » dit Hermione en embrassant sa grand-mère.

Des fois, Elisabeth ne savait plus qui était l'enfant et qui était l'adulte.

Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers sa chambre, son HTC trainait sur un coin de son bureau et elle l'attrapa afin de consulter ses derniers SMS.

_Harry 19h13 :_ _« Bien rentré ? Tu fais quoi ? »_

_Ron 20h34 : « Dsl pr aujourd'hui j'étais pas en forme, bref ça ira mieux après une nuit de sommeil. Au fait demain ma sœur fait sa rentrée en Première. Elle a fini par convaincre ma mère, à force de persécution et de larmes, de l'inscrire ici. Ça promet ! Bon en tout cas passe une bonne nuit. » _

_Damian 20h40 : « Tu me manques. »_

Hermione grimaça à la vue du dernier message, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de sortir ce soir-là ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de boire autant ? La vodka ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Cette amourette n'avait jamais dépassé le dessous de la ceinture mais, apparemment, ce cher Damianne s'en remettait toujours pas et était _'tombé fou amoureux d'elle' _pour le citer. Il habitait le même village que les parents d'Hermione et se connaissait depuis la maternelle, mais ce n'était que cet été que tout avait vraiment dérapé et, depuis, Hermione essayait de ne pas répondre à ses SMS dégoulinants de guimauves.

Découragée par son comportement, la jeune fille tapa une réponse à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de mettre son portable à charger. Elle se détacha les cheveux et entreprit de les démêler avant la nuit. Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et força sur le manche, manquant deux fois le torticolis. Une fois cela fait, Hermione se décida à se mettre en pyjamas. Elle s'allongea dans son lit aux draps couleur rouge passion et contempla le mur faisant face à son bureau sur lequel elle avait affiché tout un tas de carte postale représentant les endroits qu'elle voudrait visiter, qu'elle avait déjà visiter ainsi que des photographies la représentant elle avec sa famille ou avec ses amis d'ici et de là-bas. Sentant ses yeux vraiment alourdis par le sommeil, Hermione se mit en position fœtal, ferma les yeux puis s'endormit.

* * *

Draco commençait à se dire qu'il était vraiment fou d'avoir pris Espagnol en Langue Étrangère. Déjà, il ne comprenait rien à ce que baragouinait la Madame Trelawney et, de deux, cette matière ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Au moins s'il avait fait du sport comme Potter-Super-Star, il aurait pu échapper à cette matière, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se trouver au milieu d'un stade sous les regards de tous. Surtout pas si c'était pour devenir comme ce vantard de gringalet.

Enfin, au moins Granger n'était pas là pour lui casser les pieds à se faire bien voir de la prof. Elle avait eu l'intelligence de choisir le latin avec Mr Flitwick, il devait lui reconnaitre ça. C'est vrai qu'elle était intelligente, mais avait-elle besoin de le montrer sans cesse comme ça ?

Et enfin quand il n'y croyait plus, la cloche sonna, décidant d'arrêter là sa torture. Il rangea ses affaires à la va-vite puis rejoignit Blaise dans le couloir.

« J'ai cru qu'elle s'arrêterait jamais de parler. » dit le métis en se massant les tempes.

« Pareil, j'en peux plus de cette école. » annonça Draco maussade.

« Et bien t'as pas l'air de bonne humeur toi. »

« Si, pourquoi ? » demanda Draco soupçonneux.

« Je sais pas… En tout cas, le prochain cours, on le sèche j'en peux plus de… »

Blaise se stoppa dans sa tirade lorsqu'il aperçut Daphné leur passer, devant rejetant ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu rêves mec. » soupira Draco.

« C'est bien la seule à qui l'uniforme va en tout cas. » chuchota Blaise.

« Ça c'est parce qu'elle fait volontairement rétrécir ses fringues pour qu'ils la moulent plus. »

« D'où tu tiens ça ? »

« C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit. »

« Pansy Parkinson ? Oh, quelle commère celle-là. »

« En attendant ELLE, elle passe ses journées avec Daphné. » dit Draco.

« Quelle peste ! » murmura Blaise. « Je te jure que j'abandonne les études si j'arrive pas à la mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année. »

« Tu sais qu'elle est loin d'être conne ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle couche avec toi ? » rit Draco.

« Je trouverais comment la convaincre t'inquiète. »

« Sois pas lourd. »

« T'inquiète je vais me la jouer subtile. Ninja ! » déclara-t-il tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur cours de Maths.

* * *

La cantine du lycée était un des endroits les plus spacieux de l'établissement, elle permettait au 600 élèves et aux 27 professeurs de prendre leur déjeuner quotidien et était toujours impeccable. Malheureusement, les tables en formica et le sol en PVC dataient un peu et donnaient à la pièce un aspect quelque peu vieillot.

La nourriture était excellente, préparée avec gout et des produits frais ; elle satisfaisait tout le monde. Installée, comme à son habitude, à la table du fond, Hermione relisait un paragraphe de son livre d'Histoire tout en mâchant sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Ron avait repris une deuxième assiette de pomme dauphine/ poisson et était à la moitié de celle-ci.

Harry avait déjà fini son dessert et lui expliquait comment il avait soit disant failli perdre la vie à cause d'un serpent qu'il l'avait mordu pendant les vacances. Or, Hermione savait que ce serpent n'était pas venimeux. Elle laissait Ron se faire avoir par ces salades et se demanda pourquoi Harry devait toujours en faire des tonnes ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'impressionner ses amis, ils savaient déjà qu'il était génial !

Au moment où elle tournait son livre à la page 68, Ron s'adressa à elle.

« Ah Hermione, il faut que je te présente ma sœur, elle doit être dans le coin… Maman m'a dit de veiller sur elle. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce puis la repéra assise seule pianotant sur l'écran de son portable.

« Elle doit être en train d'écrire à ses amis de Birmingham. Je vais la chercher. »

« Non, Ron attend… » commença Hermione mais il était déjà parti. Quand elle le vit arriver, la sœur de Ron fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ils discutèrent un moment – apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air très contente – puis Ron et elle s'approchèrent d'Harry et Hermione.

« Salut moi c'est Hermione ! » se présenta-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais, Ron n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! » répondit Ginny.

« Hééé c'est pas vrai ! » protesta Ron, les joues devenant rouge écarlate.

« Si c'est vrai, moi c'est Ginny. »

« Ron parle beaucoup de toi aussi. » déclara Hermione.

« J'en doute, mais tant mieux s'il s'arrête de parler de sport et de nourritures pendant quelques minutes. »

« Ah, ça y est, je savais que ça serait ma journée. » bougonna Ron.

A l'autre bout de la cantine, Draco déjeunait en compagnie de Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné et Millicent Bulstrode qui n'avait pas plus de neurone qu'un poisson rouge. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement se racontant des anecdotes concernant leur congé de deux mois, Blaise lançait des pommes Dauphine à Théo qui tentait de les rattraper avec sa bouche et Draco pensait. Encore et encore. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était cela, ça et jouer distraitement avec son porridge.

Il entendit rire au loin et vit Granger et sa clique rire à gorge déployée. Une rousse était assise à leur table, son avant-bras reposait sur l'épaule de Weasley et Draco se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune qu'eux, avec des taches de rousseur partout.

« C'est ton type les petites rousses ? » interrogea Blaise en fixant son regard dans la même direction que le blond.

« Lâche-moi Blaise » râla Draco.

Le jeune homme ne passait vraiment pas une bonne journée et la vision de gens plus heureux que lui le mettait en rogne. Il attrapa son sac posé à ses côtés, fouilla un peu à l'intérieur avant de prendre un chewing-gum et de se le mettre en bouche. Faire le ruminant était déjà un peu plus intéressant.

« On a quoi après ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« Histoire-Géo avec… Mr Binns, parait qu'il est chiant comme la pluie. »

« Et fallait qu'on l'ait cette année… »

« Il va pas nous empêcher d'avoir notre Bac » énonça Blaise, sûr de lui.

* * *

Draco rentra chez lui après les cours, trainant des pieds et écoutant en boucle le groupe HIM. Quelle journée horrible, en plus, il avait été assommé de devoirs. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et attrapa son IPhone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il chercha le numéro de Blaise à toute vitesse dans son répertoire et appuyant sur la touche _« appel »_. Après trois tonalités, le métis décrocha enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait prévu de faire à la fin de l'année dernière ? »

« Ouais, mais on avait pas eu le temps finalement. »répondit Blaise un peu blasé.

Draco laissa sa voix en suspens, il entendait la respiration de Blaise et il pouvait même l'imaginer qui tapait du pied.

« Et si on faisait ça ce soir ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement ! Voici la suite. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hermione prit le dernier livre qu'elle transportait sur son chariot et le rangea à sa place sur une étagère à l'allure particulièrement bancale. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'en retourna vers le bureau de Madame Pince.

« Madame Pince, j'ai terminé de ranger la section D ! »

« Très bien Hermione, il est… 19h30. La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer ses portes, nous allons devoir nous quitter ! »

« Aucun problème ! » répondit Hermione en attrapant son sac posé derrière le bureau.

« Qu'avez-vous emprunté ce soir ? » interrogea la bibliothécaire.

« J'avais envie de relire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, j'ai aussi pris _Mme Dalloway_, un livre pour m'entraîner pour l'épreuve de Mathématique et la biographie de Victor Hugo parce que j'ai adoré _Les Misérables_. »

« Eh bien, ça vous en fait de la lecture ! »

« Oui, je vais être bien occupé. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« On se revoit après-demain ? Je voudrais qu'on commence à mettre le nez dans les archives. »

« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Merci à toi Hermione, au revoir. » répliqua Madame Pince.

« Au revoir ! » dit la jeune fille qui percha son sac sur son épaule, puis, quitta la bibliothèque.

Hermione trouvait cette bibliothèque formidable surtout en comparaison avec celle qu'il y avait dans son ancien lycée qui était vétuste et minuscule. Celle-ci était agréable, géante et incroyablement bien fournie. Les différentes sections étaient si vastes qu'elle n'avait même pas eu encore le temps de toutes les explorer en profondeur. Madame Pince était un amour avec elle, lorsque celle-ci avait remarqué la passion d'Hermione pour la Littérature, elle lui avait proposé un échange de bon procédé. En échange d'une heure ou deux passés à l'aider, la bibliothécaire lui accordait un emprunt infini de livres.

Hermione avait tout de suite accepté la proposition, sa soif de connaissance ayant pris le dessus. Elle passait donc une fin d'après-midi sur deux en compagnie de la charmante vieille dame, qui n'était en fait charmante qu'avec elle et exécrable avec les autres élèves qu'elle soupçonnait constamment de vouloir nuire à son temple de la connaissance.

En franchissant la grille, Hermione ressentit un sentiment de liberté la prendre. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on avait passé environ 10h au lycée. Elle avait beau l'adorer, elle aimait aussi beaucoup le quitter. Elle repensa à leur premier déjeuner à quatre et était enjouée à l'idée de connaître un peu plus Ginny, elle semblait être une fille plutôt sympa. Et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de fréquenter une fille, parce qu'à rester trop souvent avec Harry et Ron, elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu de la féminité.

La jeune fille regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de traverser la rue. Elle sortit son portable et constata qu'elle avait deux messages non-lus.

_Numéro Inconnu 17h52 : « C'était cool, merci pour l'accueil. A demain. Ginny. P.s : Ron m'a donné ton numéro ;) »_

_Damian 18h20 : « Donne-moi au moins de tes nouvelles… »_

Hermione soupira, encore un message de Damian, ne pouvait-il pas se faire une raison ? Elle était trop gênée pour pouvoir lui répondre et, après la soirée, elle n'avait jamais pu le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle répertoria le numéro de Ginny puis lui répondit. Ron lui avait souvent parlé de sa sœur, la seule et l'unique. Mais étant scolarisé à l'internat pour fille de Birmingham, Hermione n'avait jamais pu la croiser même pas un week-end vu qu'ils passaient la plupart à courir.

Avec le temps, il avait eu l'occasion de faire le tour de Londres, sous la pluie, la neige, les rafales de vent mais rien ne les empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Hermione était tombée malade au moins quatre fois dans l'année, mais elle aimait tellement ça qu'elle faisait tout pour être rétablie au plus vite et, avec les remèdes de sa grand-mère, c'était souvent le cas.

En parlant de course, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas couru aujourd'hui. Hermione mit son casque sur ses oreilles, cala son sac sur son dos puis regagna la maison au pas de course. Rien n'égalait le fait de courir en musique, elle avait l'impression que cela lui donnait encore plus de puissance et des impulsions nouvelles.

Arrivée à destination au bout d'un quart d'heure et en sueur, Hermione alla saluer sa grand-mère et monta à l'étage prendre une douche avant le diner.

* * *

« Draco, on peut pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Nous laisse pas tomber mec, on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin. » répliqua Théo.

« C'est vrai, Théo à raison, fait pas ton relou. » ajouta Draco.

« Ok, mais si on se fait pincer, je dirai que c'était votre idée. »

« Pas de problème, de toute façon on se fera pas pincer. »

« Si tu le dis… » chuchota le métis, peu sûr de ce qu'affirmait son ami.

Face à eux se dressait fièrement le lycée qui allait bientôt être victime d'une blague initiée par les trois comparses. Les trois amis, vêtus de noir de la tête au pied, escaladèrent la grille de l'établissement et allumèrent leur lampe-torche respective.

« On commence par quoi Draco ? »

« Les couloirs ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment A, là où avait lieu la plupart de leurs cours puis, à l'aide d'un double des clés qu'ils avaient subtilisés l'année d'avant, ils entrèrent. Et, à partir de ce moment, tout parti en cacahuète. Théo tagua les murs à la bombe, Blaise dessina sur le buste représentant le directeur et Draco aspergea la vitrine des trophées grâce à sa mousse à raser plus particulièrement là où était exposé la médaille d'argent de Potter-Super-Star.

Et ils riaient de leurs méfaits, se félicitant, insouciants et, pour la première fois depuis cet été, Draco était vraiment heureux. Pas parce qu'il avait aspergé une vulgaire vitrine qui ne lui avait rien fait du tout, mais parce qu'il était entouré de ses meilleurs amis, qu'ils s'amusaient et qu'il ne pensait à rien. Vraiment à rien.

Ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger, ils dévorèrent quelques desserts divers et découvrirent ce qu'il y aurait au menu du lendemain. Blaise, qui semblait ne plus avoir peur du tout, remarqua un sac à ses côtés et attrapa une poignée de farine pour l'envoyer au visage de Draco, une bagarre commença et toutes les armes furent permises.

Puis ils marchèrent vers la bibliothèque, arrachèrent les pages de quelques livres en imaginant la tête de la vieille Madame Pince si elle les surprenait et ça les encouragea à en arracher encore et encore. Ils poussèrent un rayonnage par terre en se faisant des _« tape m'en cinq » _et Théo fit des dessins obscènes dans les magazines mis à disposition.

Et, là, Draco mit de la musique avec son portable et tout fut dix fois pire, _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ de Jet résonna dans l'enceinte de la pièce et ils jouèrent à faire des courses avec les chariots de rangement : ils faisaient le tour des rayons à vitesse grand V avant de s'éclater tête la première dans la première porte ou étagère qu'ils voyaient.

Théo les entendait faire, ses lunettes de soleil perché sur son nez, il lisait un magazine trouvé dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Madame Pince tout en mâchant un chewing-gum.

« Qui l'eut cru les gars ? Madame P. à des seins ! » annonça-t-il en se tordant de rire.

En effet, le magazine qu'il tenait était un magazine de lingerie… Bon, un magazine de lingerie pour sénior mais un magazine de lingerie tout de même.

« Nooon, tu déconnes ? » s'exclama Blaise.

« Viens voir par toi-même. »

Le métis accourut vers le brun et le blond resta planté là. Le moment de félicité était passé. Il poussa une chaise qui lui barrait la route et se glissa dans le couloir. Il déambula au hasard puis s'arrêta dans leur salle de Littérature. Il observa la pièce, c'était fou comme elle semblait complètement différente plongée dans le noir, sans tous ces élèves et, surtout, sans Madame McGonagall pour les assassiner du regard.

Draco avança jusqu'au tableau blanc, prit un Velléda et inscrivit la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête : « L'amitié est l'amour sans ailes » de George Gordon, tiré de_ Lord Byron_. Il l'avait lu il y a deux ans et c'était la phrase qui l'avait le plus marqué dans ce livre.

Au moment où il était en train de se féliciter d'avoir une si bonne mémoire, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Pensant que c'était Blaise ou Théo, il continua à contempler le tableau mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Rusard, le concierge, en train de le regarder d'un sourire mauvais depuis le pas de la porte.

* * *

« Tu te rends compte la honte que tu m'inflige ?! Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie ! Tu te rends compte de ce que veut dire dégradation de biens publics ?! La honte, la honte, la honte… TU es une honte. »

Voilà bientôt une demi-heure que Lucius Malfoy s'époumonait face à un Draco affligé. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de fois le mot « honte » en si peu de temps. Il était un peu plus de minuit et c'était rare que le salon des Malfoy soit encore éclairé à cette heure-ci, mais les circonstances étaient de mises.

Blaise et Théo ne s'était pas fait prendre, ils avaient eu le temps de quitter les lieux quand Rusard l'avait surpris et Draco était bien soulagé par rapport à cela ; il s'en serait voulu si ses amis avaient eu des problèmes par sa faute. Tout ça à cause de son impulsivité légendaire.

« Et on ne sait pas encore ce que va faire le lycée de toi ! »

« D'après Monsieur Rusard, c'est sûr que je vais être expulsé temporairement. »

« Et ça sera amplement mérité. Tu as eu de la chance que je vienne te récupérer au Commissariat, j'aurais dû te laisser là-bas tiens ! J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes conneries. Alors, tu vas m'écouter. » Lucius, qui était debout, se pencha vers le jeune homme assis sur le rebord du canapé. Draco se recroquevilla, mais ne pipa mot. « Tu vas présenter tes excuses à ton directeur et à tous les gens que tu as offensés et, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je vais me faire un plaisir de te trouver une punition adéquate. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observa ses collègues s'installer, les mains jointes, les coudes posés sur la table de réunion. Il affichait un air grave qui contrastait fortement avec ses yeux rieurs. Il regarda Lucius Malfoy s'assoir sur un des fauteuils mis à disposition suivit de son fils. Il se racla la gorge et prit enfin la parole.

« Très chers collègues, Monsieur Malfoy, Draco. Bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour éclaircir quelques faits qui ont récemment eu lieu au sein de l'établissement. Il y a de cela une semaine, Monsieur Malfoy ici présent s'est introduit dans le lycée en pleine nuit et a détérioré du matériel appartenant à ce lieu. Est-ce exact Monsieur Malfoy ? »

«Oui » répondit Draco d'une voix mal assurée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père et vit qu'il le fusillait du regard.

« Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy vient de revenir d'une semaine d'exclusion, j'aimerais savoir les faits dans leur globalité la plus totale… Madame Hole ? »

« Il y avait de la farine partout… Absolument partout, y compris sous les meubles. On a passé deux jours à tout nettoyer avec l'équipe… DEUX JOURS. De la nourriture avait disparu. Des frigos n'avait pas été refermé, du coup, il était resté ouvert toute la nuit et on a dû jeter des mets encore consommable le matin même. » énuméra la cantinière en chef. « J'arrive pas à le croire, on passe nos journées à leur faire à manger et c'est comme ça que l'on est remercié ! » à l'entente de cette dernière phrase nouveau regard noir de Lucius et Draco commençait à se sentir mal.

« Hum hum, merci Madame Hole… Madame Pince ? »

« Beaucoup de livres ont été abimés… » commença Madame Pince avant de s'arrêter brusquement prise par un sanglot. « Excusez-moi… Oui, beaucoup de livres ont été abimés ainsi qu'un rayonnage. »

Draco avait juste envie de rire en voyant la tête de la vieille Pince, c'était fou la passion qu'elle avait pour ces objets. Il rit intérieurement… Très fort puis reporta son attention sur la situation, elle décrivait à présent comment ses chariots avaient été endommagés.

« Et quelques chaises sont à présents dans la réserve en attente de réparation… Elles datent tout de même du 18ème siècle ! »

_'Comme toi vieux fossile.' _pensa Draco.

_« _Draco ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Non » assura celui-ci en se redressant sur son siège.

« L'école a choisi de ne pas porter plainte Monsieur Malfoy »annonça Dumbledore en se tournant vers Lucius qui paraissait soulagé. « …Mais en vue des agissements, je suis obligé de sévir… Ainsi, tout le reste du mois de septembre, tu aideras les dames s'occupant du self à nettoyer leur cuisine tous les jours après tes cours… Et, au cours du mois d'octobre, tu resteras un mois en compagnie de Madame Pince. »

* * *

« Alors alors alors ? » s'écria Blaise lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de réunion. Tout un tas d'élèves le regardèrent, certains surpris, d'autres carrément curieux. Manifestement, c'était l'heure de la pause.

« Pas ici » dit Draco en le tirant pour l'attirer vers les toilettes des garçons. Ils franchirent la porte et Draco se jeta littéralement vers le lavabo. Pendant toute la réunion, il avait senti la sueur perler de son front jusqu'à ses joues et il n'y avait pas de sensation plus désagréable.

« Alors ? » réitéra Blaise. Draco vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis… De corvée pendant deux mois. Genre nettoyer les cuisines, réparer les chaises de la bibliothèque, etc… Et mon père réfléchit encore à ma punition.»

« Ouch et ça va ? Tu le prends comment ? »

« Bien, c'était mon idée après tout » déclara-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

« Ouais, mais c'est moche quand même. »

« Franchement, ça valait le coup, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi vivant. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de te faire virer, ça serait mieux. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi moi ? »

* * *

Hermione n'était pas en colère, ni furieuse, Hermione était ulcérée.

« Aaaaaaaah cet espèce de cafard ! Je pourrais l'étriper de mes propres mains ! » Hermione rejoignit ses amis sur un banc de la cour et souffla afin de se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

« Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? Je vais te dire moi ce qui se passe ! Ce connard de Malfoy, cet… Abruti de première n'est pas viré figurez-vous. Quand je vous dis que Dumbledore est bien trop gentil. Limite laxiste pour le coup. Et, en plus, je vais devoir me le taper pendant un mois entier. » se plaignit Hermione. « Enfin façon de parler. » rajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards amusés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Comment ça te le taper pendant un mois ? Je trouve ça un peu long et optimiste. » plaisanta Harry.

« Ah ah très drôle Harry » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je viens de voir Madame Pince et, une de ses corvées, c'est de faire ce que moi je fais déjà ! »

« Ah et bien le travail ira plus vite, c'est cool. » s'exclama Ron.

« Non, c'est pas _'cool '_, il va être dans mes pates tous les soirs et m'empêcher de bien faire mon boulot. C'est une catastrophe. » grogna-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Et dooonc, il commence quand ? »

« Le mois prochain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'aurais encore préféré la peste. »

«Relativises Hermione, c'est pas si grave et de tout façon s'il t'embête trop, on viendra lui en toucher deux mots » assura Harry.

* * *

Draco inspecta le plan de travail de la cuisine de l'école et une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Il était couvert de détritus, d'épluchures et de restes de boites de conserve. Comme si les cantinières avaient fait exprès de le salir bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé pour qu'il ait plus de travail.

« Tiens enfiles ça ! » s'écria Madame Hole en lui jetant gants en plastique et tablier à la figure. « Tu vas nettoyer toute cette partie-là » annonça-t-elle en désignant la partie droite du plan de travail de son doigt boudiné. « Puis, ensuite, tu feras la plonge. »

« La plonge ?! Mais vous avez un lave-vaisselle professionnel ! »

Madame Hole le regarda d'un air dépité puis lui indiqua la pile d'assiettes se trouvant dans l'évier que Draco trouva géantissime.

« Fais juste ce qu'on te demande sans poser de questions. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers ses collègues. Mais juste avant qu'elle quitte son poste Draco l'entendit geindre. « Quel petit merdeux celui-là ! Il mériterait des claques... »

Et sur ces douces paroles, la porte battante claqua laissant Draco seul aves ses pensées. Le jeune homme soupira, enfila le matériel adéquat et attrapa une éponge. Voulant procéder d'une manière stratégique, il commença par la montagne de vaisselles qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Et, au bout de dix minutes de frottage et de dégraissage, il voulait déjà tout arrêter; appeler son père et lui annoncer qu'il voulait abandonner ses études.

« Dire que je vais devoir faire ça pendant un mois. » soupira-t-il.

Et c'est avec force et courage qu'il accomplit sa tâche. Pendant tout le mois de septembre, tous les soirs, il retrouvait Madame Hole, son équipe, son surpoids et sa "joie de vivre" puis il râlait, récurait, désinfectait. Et rebelote le lendemain.

Son père n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il ferait de lui et tant mieux, car Draco trouvait que sa vie était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Des fois, il en avait tellement marre de nettoyer qu'il préférait s'asseoir à une table de la cantine et faire ses devoirs et plus il les faisait plus il se rendait compte à quel point il avait du retard à rattraper au niveau de certaines matières.

* * *

Le mois de septembre était passé, les premières feuilles d'automne tombaient et se retrouvaient sur le bitume londonien. Hermione rentrait des cours, plus fatiguée que jamais, elle n'avait pas arrêté de la semaine. Entre ses devoirs, ses examens, ses lectures, son temps passé à courir... Elle ne se posait jamais une minute.

Et le lendemain n'allait pas être plus tranquille car c'était ce jour–ci que Malfoy arrivait dans son sanctuaire. A cette pensée, Hermione se prit l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas à cause de Malfoy, mais à cause du hard-rock qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Ceci importait peu et c'est en tournant au coin d'une rue qu'Hermione prit la décision de ne rien lui passer.

* * *

Hermione mit précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac recouvert de stickers et de pins puis avança d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la classe.

« Oh Hermione pas si vite ! Tu cours où comme ça ? » demanda Harry.

« À la bibliothèque pour réduire Malfoy en bouillie. »

« Attend » la bloqua Harry en plein milieu du couloir. « Tu ne vas réduire en bouillie personne. Je sais qu'il a pas toujours été sympa avec toi et tout, mais tu t'es jamais dit que c'était étrange qu'il ait pu commettre tout ce désordre tout seul ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment ça il n'avait pas commis ça seul ? Et puis s'il n'avait pas été seul, de qui avait-il été accompagné ? Elle réfléchit une seconde à l'hypothèse d'Harry avant qu'un éclair de lucidité traverse ses pupilles.

« Mais tu as raison Harry ! C'était physiquement impossible de déplacer ce rayonnage tout seul. »

« Ça fait un peu près un mois que je me dis la même chose. »

« Mais alors ça voudrait dire que… Malfoy a été accusé injustement ? »

* * *

Hermione était en train d'étiqueter les différentes rangées de la bibliothèque, les paroles d'Harry faisant toujours écho dans son esprit _' Tu t'ai jamais dit que c'était étrange qu'il ait pu commettre tout ce désordre tout seul ?' _Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle. C'était si évident ! Et, au moment où elle colla sa quatrième étiquette, Malfoy apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Tu es en retard Malfoy. » s'exclama Hermione tout en le fixant, ses mains posés sur ses hanches.

« De deux minutes ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Où est Madame Pince ? »

« Je l'ai éventrée, elle est derrière le bureau. » annonça Hermione d'un ton impassible.

Draco la regarda décontenancé avant de jeter un regard quelque peu paniqué vers le dit bureau.

« Mais non je plaisante » céda Hermione un rictus au bord des lèvres. « Elle est dans la réserve, elle met de l'ordre dans les archives. »

Draco parut soulagé quelques instants avant de reprendre un air sérieux et impeccable.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. »

« Il me semble que c'est évident ce que je fais ici. » dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

Draco la scanna du regard, regard qui s'attarda sur les étiquettes que tenait Hermione dans sa main droite.

« Oh, tu assistes Madame Pince… »

« Et je te surveille par la même occasion, si ce n'est pas merveilleux. » ironisa la jeune fille.

« Ouais, c'est ça merveilleux. Dis-moi plutôt ce que j'ai à faire que je puisse me casser. »

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Tu vois ces sections ? Les livres à l'intérieur sont rangés par ordre alphabétique et par genre. Pour que les élèves s'y retrouvent plus facilement, on a pensé à coller ces étiquettes sur les différents rayonnages récapitulant... »

« Oui, c'est bon en gros faut juste que je colle le reste ! C'est fou comme t'aimes t'écouter parler » dit Draco avant d'arracher les étiquettes des mains d'Hermione et de se mettre au travail. Hermione resta estomaquée, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. _' Non mais quel culot ! Un vrai connard.'_ pensa-t-elle avant de secouer la tête, d'attraper un chariot et de ranger les livres rendus ou laissés sur les différentes tables, à leur place initiale.

Une demi-heure passa sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole, Draco avait accompli très rapidement sa tâche et s'ennuyait à mort. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: rentrer chez lui. Installé à une table bien séparée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Hermione faisait ses devoirs sur un coin de table et Draco comptait discrètement combien il y avait de chewing-gums collés sous la table. Sept, huit...

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être occupé » s'exclama Hermione de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est ce que je fais, figure toi que je n'ai pas autant de devoirs que toi. » Neuf, Dix...

« On suit les mêmes cours je te rappelle. »

« Sauf que tu t'imposes des devoirs en plus, voilà où est toute la différence. » Onze, Douze !

Hermione rougit et se replongea dans ses cahiers. Draco se mit à se basculer sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Il commençait à regretter la cantine au moins, là-bas, il n'avait le temps de penser à rien, à rien sauf à la vaisselle sale. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur le faux plafond et se demanda depuis combien de temps Madame Pince travaillait ici, elle était tellement vieille et lente. Enfin tout le monde semblait vieux dans cette école.

Ne sachant plus où poser ses yeux, Draco regarda droit devant lui. Hermione avait ses sourcils froncés par la concentration et mâchouillait distraitement le capuchon de son stylo. Ses cheveux attachés par une pince étaient bouclés plus que jamais. Elle les avait long jusqu'au milieu du dos et Draco se disait que ses sourcils mériteraient bien un débroussaillage en règle. La jupe noire de l'uniforme lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et son polo était boutonné jusqu'en haut. _'Quelle nonne.'_

« Dis-moi Granger » Hermione s'arrêta dans sa relecture et leva son visage vers lui. « Comment fais-tu pour être aussi chiante ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir puis lâcha la question qu'elle avait envie de lui poser depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Et toi dis-moi Malfoy, comment fais-tu pour être aussi con ? » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

* * *

Hermione trempa le pinceau dans le flacon et l'en ressortit afin d'appliquer une couche homogène sur son gros orteil. Installée sur son lit, elle tentait de se mettre correctement du vernis.

« J'adore cette couleur ! Je pourrais te le piquer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est Rouge Coquelicot de LolitaOops, je l'ai depuis longtemps mais il tient bien le coup. »

Hermione avait invité Ginny chez elle pour qu'elles passent une après-midi entre fille. L'adolescente n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies et, d'avoir Ginny à ses côtés, cela la confortait dans l'idée que le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Ginny était intelligente, belle, cultivée, charmante, intéressante… Hermione l'enviait, car le mauvais côté qu'il y avait à être avec Ginny c'était que les garçons ne regardaient plus que Ginny. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Tu ne te vernis pas les ongles des mains ? »

« Non. J'aime bien les garder neutre. »

« Hermione ? Tu as un piercing ? » s'exclama Ginny en voyant les bijoux étalés sur la commode de la jeune fille.

« Oui, j'en ai même deux. » annonça Hermione en tirant la langue pour se concentrer.

Ginny accourut vers le lit et se jeta littéralement sur Hermione.

« Où ça ! »

« Ooooh doucement Ginny tu vas me faire baver ! »

« Désolée… Alors où ?! »

« Le premier, je l'ai fait au nombril et le second, à la langue. »

« La langue ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le mets pas trop souvent. »

« Lequel fait le plus mal ? »

« Et bien… » commença Hermione. « Ah non je te vois venir, ta mère va me tuer si elle apprend que je t'ai parlé de piercings ! »

« S'il te plait Hermione ! »

« Non ! » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton ferme.

Ginny bouda puis s'en alla inspecter les CD.

« Tu aimes Les Beatles ? » demanda Ginny en sortant l'album _Magical Mistery Tour_ de la bibliothèque.

« Ouais, j'adore Les Beatles et les Clash et les Red Hot Chili Peppers et Placebo… Bref… »

« C'est génial ! » enchaina Ginny. « Je le mets ? » dit-elle en désignant le CD.

« Ok. »

Ginny se dirigea vers le mini-lecteur CD et l'intro de l'album raisonna dans la chambre.

« Hermione si t'aime le rock y a une boutique à Londres où tu dois aller ! »

* * *

Draco enfila sa veste en cuir prêt à en découdre avec son père qui l'avait invité à déjeuner dans un restaurant huppé de la capitale. Il prit ses clés avant de prendre l'ascenseur, il profita d'être dans la cabine pour consulter ses messages et ses appels. Son père l'avait déjà appelé trois fois, mais en même temps Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer sur sa console jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit dernière. Il lui envoya un message pour lui signifier qu'il était en route puis consulta ses derniers messages.

_Théo 12h47 : « Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Granger ? » _

_Moi 13h00 : «C'était mortellement mortel. Et dans le mauvais sens du terme, crois-moi. Je t'expliquerai ça en détail plus tard. »_

Cela fait, Draco sortit de la cabine et rangea son IPhone. Vu l'heure, il opta pour un taxi et se retrouva rapidement dans le centre de Londres. Arrivé devant le restaurant en question, il inspira profondément et se prépara à toute éventualité. Son père ne l'invitait jamais à moins d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, comme la fois où il l'avait invité à goûter des macarons chez un grand pâtissier lorsqu'il avait douze ans pour finalement lui annoncer qu'il passerait ses vacances d'hiver, seul, avec une gouvernante. Mais tout de même seul.

Le jeune homme se regarda une dernière fois dans une vitre pour voir si sa coiffure était impeccable puis entra dans l'établissement. Habitué à ce genre de lieu, il ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté de la salle du restaurant et s'installa directement à la place en face de Lucius.

« Ah tout de même ! Que faisais-tu ? »

« Je me préparais. »

Lucius le fusilla du regard et se concentra sur la salade qu'il venait juste de commander. Draco retira sa veste et ressortit son IPhone.

_Théo 13h22 : « Ok, j'espère que t'as pas été trop pénible. »_

_Blaise 13h25 : « J'ai enfin ajouté Daphné sur Facebook, c'est un canon sur TOUTES ses photos mec ! »_

« Draco ? » À l'entente de son nom, le jeune releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux. Ils étaient très semblables aux siens, d'un bleu-gris plutôt hypnotique. « Si je t'ai fait venir… » _'Et voilà il recommence.' _« C'est pour t'annoncer que j'avais trouvé la punition parfaite pour toi. » déclara Lucius souriant avant de se remettre à manger tranquillement sous le regard désespéré de son fils.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Voici la suite. Donnez moi votre avis, j'y ai passé du temps. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Draco regarda fixement son père, si il avait eu des yeux laser, son père aurait déjà fini en cendre.

« Et qu'as-tu prévu ? » demanda nonchalamment le jeune homme.

« J'ai contacté ta tante Bellatrix… » commença Lucius

« Tu as quoi ?! »

« J'ai dit que j'avais contacté ta tante Bellatix…Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir vivre chez elle ?! » hoqueta Draco.

« Cesse de crier s'il te plait. Et non tu ne vivras pas chez elle. Elle manque de personnel et elle voudrait que tu l'aide. » annonça Lucius.

Draco se mit la main sur le visage en se demandant comment son père avait pu lui faire ça. Sa tante Bellatrix était littéralement folle. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, son ex-mari l'avait quitté il y a quelques années et entre la mort de sa sœur et le départ de son mari elle était devenue intenable.

« Draco ne prend pas cet air affligé. »

« Quel air voudrais-tu que je prenne ? » répondit Draco sa main reposant toujours sur son visage.

« Ta tante va mieux, elle est convenablement suivie. »

« Mais papa ! Elle est suicidaire ! »

« Je te dis qu'elle va beaucoup mieux et comme ça tu seras là pour la soutenir. »

Son père l'avait en réalité doublement punit. Draco prit le temps d'encaisser les paroles de Lucius puis inspira profondément.

« Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, je rentre. »

Le jeune lycéen prit ses affaires et quitta le restaurant par la porte principale.

Son père n'avait jamais, jamais, essayé de voir les choses de son point de vu à lui. Il était égoïste, vaniteux et lunatique. Et il ne s'était pas arrangé après la mort de sa mère.

Draco appela un taxi et décida de se réfugier chez Blaise, il avait toujours sa porte grande ouverte.

* * *

« Hermione ? »

Hermione rangea son vernis dans un de ses tiroirs et s'appuya sur sa commode.

« Oui Ginny ? »

« Si je te dis un truc tu ne le répéteras à personne ? » questionna Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit deux places.

« Promis. »

Ginny ne chercha pas à la faire jurer, elle savait qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de filles à aimer propager des ragots.

« Je me demandais si tu avais déjà...Etait disons…Intime avec un garçon » hésita Ginny.

« Tu veux dire : Est-ce que j'ai déjà couché avec un garçon ? » déclara Hermione en levant un de ses sourcils.

« C'est ça ! »

« Et bien…J'ai déjà failli le faire mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe dans ces conditions. »

« Tu avais peur ? »

« Oui et non. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas la bonne personne et…Je ne m'étais pas épilée. » dit Hermione en chuchotant sa dernière phrase.

« Oh je vois… »

« Mais pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? »

« Non, je me demandais juste comment tu voyais les choses. » expliqua Ginny.

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit et s'écroula sur les oreillers sa chevelure marron s'étalant sur les taies.

« Je me dis simplement que quand ça devra se faire je le sentirais venir. » confia la jeune fille.

« Et si ça ne vient jamais ? »

« Ça finira forcément par venir… Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Ça fait un moment qu'on voulait t'en parler mais on a jamais eu le temps alors ne t'emporte pas. » marmonna Ginny.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends plus rien. » répondit Hermione en se relevant.

« Harry et moi on se voit…On sort ensemble. » déblatéra Ginny.

« Oh la vache ! » s'exclama Hermione complétement abasourdie « Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Ginny frotta ses mains moites sur son jeans, son regard fut attirer vers la fenêtre. Londres était envahi par des nuages gris à l'allure féroce, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

« Il y a toujours eu cette sorte de…Tension entre nous, tu sais mon frère et lui se connaissent depuis la primaire, bref il y a deux semaines il est venu voir Ron à la maison mais il était parti rendre visite à mon autre frère Charlie qui est agriculteur en Irlande du Nord. Il cultive le navet. Harry et moi on était jamais restés seuls, rien que tous les deux, alors je lui ai proposé de rester. Il a voulu fuir comme un gros lâche… »

« Ca, c'est bien Harry. » chuchota Hermione.

« Ouais incapable d'affronter une fille. Finalement j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester, c'était un peu bizarre au début puis on s'est détendu et quand il a dû vraiment partir, il m'a embrassé. »

« Pas si lâche que ça en fait. » lâcha Hermione impressionnée. « Et donc depuis vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Plus ou moins, on doit se cacher tout le temps pour pas que Ron l'apprenne. »

« Qu'est-ce que Ron à avoir là-dedans ? »

« C'est mon frère et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal si il apprend que je lui _'vole'_ son meilleur ami. »

« Mais tu ne lui vole pas voyons. »

« Non mais il le prendra comme ça, crois-mois. »

* * *

Blaise vivait seul avec sa mère, elle était d'origine italienne. Brune les cheveux noirs et ondulés, les yeux verts. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Le père de Blaise et elle, avaient divorcés lorsqu'il était petit et désormais le jeune homme ne le voyait qu'une ou deux fois par an.

Chaque fois que Draco se rendait chez Blaise il espérait voir sa mère. Elle était toujours pleine d'attentions pour lui surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, elle était cool et surtout extrêment jolie mais Draco évitait de répéter ses pensées salaces à son meilleur ami, fantasmer sur la mère d'un copain n'était pas la meilleur façon de bien se faire voir de celui-ci.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il se rendit au domicile du métis il découvrit qu'il était seul.

« Salut mec ! Je m'attendais pas à te voir, Théo est là ! » s'exclama Blaise.

Draco entra et admira la sublime maison des Zabinis, le plancher était manifestement neuf, un lustre éclairait l'entrée d'une lumière à la limite de l'éblouissement.

« Il s'est passé quoi ici ? » dit Draco étonné.

« Ma mère vient de quitter son dernier mec et elle avait besoin de_ 'changements'_ » répondit Blaise. « Heureusement elle a épargné ma chambre. »

Blaise se dirigea à l'étage suivit de peu par Draco et lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce Théo était en train d'achever sauvagement un zombie sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« J'adore ce jeu ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Je te le prête si tu veux. » annonça Blaise en se positionnant sur son canapé lit. « Alors Draco t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de son ami et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Mon père m'a annoncé la pire nouvelle du monde. »

« Oh non ne me dis pas que Daphné Greengrass compte déménager ! »

« Tu veux bien mettre ton obsession pour Daphné de côté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?! »

« Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Apparemment mon père veut me faire tourner chèvre…Il a appelé ma tante Bellatrix. »

« Celle qui a essayé de s'immoler par le feu il y a trois ans ? »

« Oui celle-là. » déclara Draco en soupirant.

« Dur…Tu as tenté de le faire changer d'avis ? » Blaise observa Draco lui faire une tête blasée. « Ton père + changer d'avis ? J'ai dû tomber sur la tête. Désolé. Il a donc recontacté ta tante, et ? »

« Elle lui a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide à son magasin. »

* * *

La bibliothèque était vide et cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione se démenait avec le rouleau de scotch. Madame Pince leur avait confié comme mission de réparer des livres qui reposaient depuis un très long moment dans la réserve et avec le temps la pile n'avait pas cessé de s'accumuler. La brune arrivait pratiquement au bout quand elle voulut savoir où en était le garçon qui était censé lui faire gagner du temps, elle remonta son pantalon noir (l'uniforme avait ses bons côtés) et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque pour le découvrir en train de dormir.

La pile de livres était posée sur un coin de la table et Draco était assis, sa tête reposait dans ses bras et sa respiration était régulière. Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se racla la gorge, il n'émit pas un seul mouvement alors elle décida d'employer la manière forte et frappa Draco en pleine épaule.

« Aïe mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es cinglée ma pauvre ! » s'écria le blond.

« Tu dormais ou je rêve ? Et baisse d'un ton avec moi. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Draco se releva en baillant. Il avait passé une nuit difficile à faire des cauchemars terrible où il s'imaginait sa tante rire au milieu de flammes. La journée avait été terriblement longue et sa retenue lui avait semblé l'endroit parfait pour pouvoir se détendre.

« Non je jouais aux cartes ! Bien sûr que je dormais. »

« Et cela te semble normal de dormir alors que tu as du travail ? »

« Décidemment…Tu as le don pour m'agacer. » soupira Draco.

« Je te retourne le compliment, maintenant si tu pouvais terminer ce que tu as à faire. » répondit Hermione.

Draco se leva en lançant un regard noir à Hermione avant de relever les manches de sa chemise. La jeune fille lui retourna son regard et pu voir une marque reposant sur son avant-bras : Un tatouage. Elle resta figée sur place. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Draco était le genre de garçon à vouloir se faire tatouer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester là à me regarder bêtement ? » demanda Draco en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

Hermione refit corps avec la réalité puis tourna les talons. Draco Malfoy avait un tatouage ! Peut-être même qu'il en avait un autre. Hermione rêvait depuis toujours de se tatouer mais n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa pile de livres tout en réfléchissant à une idée de tatouage.

* * *

Depuis qu'Hermione était au courant pour le secret d'Harry et Ginny, elle avait bien du mal à rester en présence de Ron. Elle n'avait jamais été une excellente menteuse et devoir garder une chose aussi lourde pour elle la contrariait beaucoup. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser mais cela était plutôt difficile lors des déjeuners car dans ces moments-là, Harry et Ginny étaient juste devant elle. Eux n'avaient aucun problème dans le fait de mentir et de rester éloignés mais elle en souffrait et pour la soulager Harry lui avait proposé d'organiser une fête qui serait l'occasion de tout avouer à Ron.

Celui-ci prit une autre cuillerée de sa tarte aux pommes avant d'éclater de rire.

« D'après le journal du lycée, la piste sera impraticable encore deux jours. » annonça—t-il.

« Oh non moi qui voulait courir ce soir. » confia Hermione déçu. « Tout ça à cause de cette foutue pluie. »

« Et ouais c'est la vie ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Pour nous consoler on a toujours cette super fête qui nous attend. » rappela Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs qui as-tu invité ? »

« Quelques gars de l'équipe, je leur ai proposé d'emmener leurs copines… » déclara Harry avant de se faire écraser le pied par Ginny sous la table. « Pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas seul. » précisa-t-il par la suite en grimaçant. « Puis j'ai invité quelques personnes de la classe. »

« Cool j'ai hâte d'y être ! » s'exclama Ginny en affichant un sourire forcée. « D'ailleurs à ce propos Hermione qu'as-tu prévu de porter ? »

« Euh…J'ai un pantalon… »

« Non non, il te faut absolument une robe. D'ailleurs j'en ai une qui t'iras parfaitement ! Tu passeras chez moi vers 20h ! » enchaîna Ginny.

« Mais Ginny… » protesta Hermione.

« Je dois filer j'ai cours de sport avec Madame Bibine et je dois encore me changer. Salut ! »

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse dire un mot de plus Ginny s'évaporait dans les airs.

« Ginny peut se montrer…Assez autoritaire parfois. » lança Ron.

« J'ai remarqué merci. »

« Tu ne veux pas porter de robe ? » demanda Harry.

« Non je n'y tiens pas particulièrement je suis toujours mal à l'aise dedans et puis qui dit robe dit talons. » répliqua Hermione en faisant la moue.

« Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre. » déclara Harry pour la rassurer. « Dis-nous plutôt comment ça se passe avec Malfoy. » dit-il en désignant le concerné, qui se trouvait derrière eux, de son pouce.

Hermione observa Draco, il était en train de jouer sur son portable et ignorait royalement ses amis. Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées. Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry puis se concentra sur son assiette.

« Tout se passe bien Harry, ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

Ginny habitait une charmante maison de trois étages, les murs étaient recouverts de tentures de différentes couleurs. La jeune fille avait beaucoup de frères et ses parents s'étaient démenaient pour qu'ils aient tous une vie dont ils pouvaient être fier. Malgré cette grande famille, ils n'étaient à présent que quatre à habiter sous ce toit. Toit que le père, Arthur, avait souhaité bleu ciel.

Hermione salua Madame Weasley, qui débordait toujours d'affection, puis grimpa les marches la menant vers la chambre de Ginny. Quand Hermione franchit la porte elle la découvrit dans une magnifique robe rouge asymétrique, elle avait souligné sa taille avec une ceinture fine et dorée. Ginny était en train de mettre ses talons compensés noirs en daim et soudain Hermione eut peur qu'elle veuille lui faire porter la même chose.

« Salut Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va…Et toi ? Tu n'angoisse pas trop ? Où est Ron ? »

« Non, j'ai hâte de pouvoir être avec Harry sans devoir me cacher…Il est partit donner un coup de main à Harry. » répondit-elle. « Bon occupons-nous de toi maintenant, j'ai une robe fabuleuse ! »

* * *

Draco s'ennuyait à mourir et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de sortir. Depuis qu'il avait accompli la moitié de sa punition écolière, son père avait décidé d'aménager sa peine.

« Jusqu'à quelle heure tu peux rester ? » demanda Blaise en faisant signe au Taxi de se garer dans la rue juste en face.

« J'ai réussi à négocier 1h30. »

« Tout va bien, on a quatre heure et demi pour nous amuser. » constata Théo après avoir regardé sa monstre.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit de la voiture. Ils payèrent leur course et se mirent en position de concertation.

« Si un d'entre nous se sent prêt à partir, il fait le signe. » annonça Blaise maître des opérations.

« Bien ! » dirent Théo et Draco d'une même voix.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers la porte d'entrée en priant pour passer une bonne soirée. Ils n'affichèrent pas un air surpris lorsqu'Harry leur ouvrit la porte et le saluèrent poliment. Il les guida vers le salon.

Draco scanna le salon des Potter du regard en ne rencontrant que des regards inconnus. Il salua finalement quelques connaissances puis se servit un verre de punch qu'il finit par boire d'une traite. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'ensemble de la pièce et repéra une fille, qui lui sembla familière. _'Mais putain c'est Ganger !' pensa-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer._ Il s'attendait à la voir ici mais certainement pas habillé de cette façon.

Elle portait une robe bustier noire qui retombait évasée jusqu'à ses cuisses, qui n'étaient pas cachées par des collants, la robe était recouverte de dentelles et cela donnait un côté plutôt innocent à la tenue. Elle avait fait une natte avec ses cheveux et l'avait laissé retomber sur son épaule gauche. Sa tenue était complétée par des talons qu'elle avait choisi d'enlever.

Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de la taquiner un peu.

« Tiens salut Granger ! »

Hermione releva la tête et l'observa s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'essaye de m'amuser tout comme toi ! Sympa la robe mais normalement à une soirée on ne se ballade pas pieds nus. »

Hermione se mit à rougir et regarda Draco, il portait une chemise bleu nuit sur lui et avait enfilé un pantalon noir élégant avec une ceinture à boucle argenté.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » reprenant des termes qu'il avait lui-même évoquaient quelques jours plus tôt.

« Potter m'a invité si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Harry a fait quoi ?! » s'écria Hermione.

« Il m'a invité ! »

« Mais…Mais… Tu as accepté ? »

« Oui puisque je suis là, en fait t'es plus idiote que ce que je pensais. »

Hermione ricana amer puis se tourna vers lui.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu me trouve intelligente. »

« Trouvais. » souligna Draco.

Hermione sourit bêtement, Draco la regarda et pu voir qu'elle avait un léger trait d'eye liner doré sur les paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es vaniteuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que venant de toi…C'est plutôt exceptionnel. »

« C'est clair profite de ce moment ! Demain je te traiterai comme j'en ai l'habitude. »

« Moi de même ! » s'exclama le jeune fille.

Ils regardèrent leurs verres vides et Draco proposa de leur en ramener un autre.

« Ne sourit pas comme ça, de un le mien aussi est vide, ça me donne une excuse pour me lever et de deux j'ai été bien élevé tout de même. »

Elle le vit s'éloigner et se demanda ou en était Harry et Ginny dans leur tentative d'explications.

Draco prit la louche entre ses doigts fins et se servit.

« Tu t'amuses à ce que je vois. Granger est pas mal ce soir. » énonça Blaise.

« Passable. » répondit Draco en espérant que son meilleur ami ne remarque pas qu'il mentait.

« Si tu le dis…Daphné est là. »

« C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Qu'elle arrête de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'un autre peut-être. » répliqua Blaise sarcastique.

« Désolé vieux. » dit Draco en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Je lâcherai pas l'affaire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était revenu avec leurs verres pleins.

« On trinque ? » questionna Hermione.

« Ok, à quoi ? »

« A la trêve qu'on s'est accordée ? »

« Ok. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur verre d'une traite.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu. » confia Hermione.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis cet été, je crois. »

« Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça Madame l'alcoolique ! »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! »

« Ça reste à prouver. Tu ne danse pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas très douée en danse. » chuchota Hermione.

« Granger qui ne sait pas faire quelque chose mais où sont les journalistes ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très drôle. Malfoy il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas faire figure toi. »

Draco regarda la piste de danse être envahie par quelques personnes, une musique cubaine résonnait et il vit Blaise près du buffet. Théo était il ne savait où en train de faire il ne savait quoi. Prenant son courage à deux mains et l'alcool aidant il se tourna vers la brune à ses côtés.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… »

« Juste une danse et je n'insiste pas. »

Hermione se leva à l'aide de la main de Draco et il l'entraîna vers le milieu du séjour.

« Le secret c'est de ne pas penser ! Tu suis le rythme et tu te laisses emporter. »

Hermione acquiesça, attentive et se laissa guider par Draco. Il lui montra deux, trois, pas et tenta de la guider du mieux qu'il put. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Draco mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Et là elle le regarda dans les yeux…Ses yeux étaient gris…D'un gris anthracite, qu'elle n'avait absolument jamais remarqué.

« Tu te débrouilles bien. »

« Merci, dis-moi… » commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu par une furie rousse.

« Hermione ! Il faut que je te parle ! » prononça Ginny.

Hermione lâcha Draco.

« Désolée je dois y aller. »

« Pas de problème. »

Hermione s'éloigna et Draco décida de se réfugier près du buffet là où était Blaise qui lui fit un petit bruit ressemblant à un écureuil.

« Tu veux déjà t'en aller ? » demanda Draco.

« Ecoute le punch est mauvais, j'ai mangé tous les petits fours, je n'ai aucune envie de danser et la fille que j'aime s'en tape un autre. Alors oui j'ai envie de m'en aller. » envoya Blaise avec une haleine très alcoolisée.

« Si l'alcool était si mauvais tu n'en aurais pas bu autant…Comment ça tu aimes Daphné ? Je croyais que… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » s'écria Blaise d'une voix agressive.

« Non, rien du tout. Ok, on y va. »

Voyant que son ami ne passait manifestement pas une bonne soirée, il appela un Taxi et se mit à la recherche de Théo. Il trouva rapidement celui-ci dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec un membre de l'équipe.

« Théo il faut qu'on y aille. »

Le brun salua son interlocuteur et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall où Blaise les attendait déjà.

* * *

Hermione suivit Ginny jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier et constata que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas présents.

« Où sont Harry et Ron ? »

« Dans la chambre d'Harry. » Ginny s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et invita Hermione à en faire de même.

« Ça a été terrible…Comme prévu Ron nous a accusé de lui faire des cachotteries et ça a été encore pire quand il apprit que tu étais au courant. Il a dit qu'Harry était un sale pervers et d'autres idioties du genre. J'ai préféré les laisser s'expliquer et je suis venue te chercher…Tu dansais ? »

« Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. »

« Ce n'était pas ce garçon avec qui t'aides à la bibliothèque que j'ai vu ? »

« Qui ronfle à la bibliothèque plutôt mais oui c'est lui. »

« Oh mais je croyais que tu le détestais. »

« C'est le cas, on a juste décidé de faire une trêve. Pour en revenir à Ron il s'y fera, il ne peut pas toujours te surveiller puis Harry est mieux qu'un inconnu. »

* * *

Hermione enfila son jogging et son k-way, elle lassa ses baskets et resserra sa queue de cheval. Elle rangea le reste de ses affaires dans un casier puis se dirigea vers la piste à l'extérieur des vestiaires. Malgré ce que disait le journal Hermione avait décidé de courir. Bien sûr elle aurait très bien pu courir ailleurs mais c'était ici qu'elle se sentait le plus à l'aise, le plus en confiance.

Hermione respectait toujours le règlement mais cette fois-là elle ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper et elle franchisa la barrière de sécurité qui était installée. L'endroit était désert. Parfait. Effectivement, la piste était inondée mais Hermione ne changea pas d'avis.

Quand elle était redescendue après avoir discutée avec Ginny, elle avait constaté l'absence de Draco et ça lui avait fait du mal de constater ça, elle s'était sentie rejetée, une nouvelle fois. Il avait dû tellement détester passer du temps avec elle qu'il avait profité de la plus petite occasion pour s'enfuir. Et elle qui avait cru qu'ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. _'Idiote'_ pensa-t-elle. Elle y avait tellement pensé qu'elle avait décidé d'enfreindre le règlement.

La jeune fille se concentra sur ses étirements puis avança. Harry et Ron avaient enterrés la hache de guerre même si ce dernier voyait toujours ce début de relation d'un mauvais œil. Harry était une crème, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Ginny. En tout cas pas consciemment. Hermione retourna la situation dans sa tête et n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi épanoui puis elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny à propos du sexe et se stoppa dans son élan.

Elle réalisa soudain que Ginny prévoyait de coucher avec Harry et se mit la main dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expériences mais elle ferait son possible pour lui venir en aide. Elle se remit à courir, plus énergiquement. Elle allait tourner quand elle se sentit déraper, elle glissa sur de la boue et eu le réflexe de se rattraper grâce à ses mains.

* * *

Ginny toqua frénétiquement à la porte lui faisant face et fut heureuse lorsqu'elle constata que Madame Granger l'avait entendu.

« Bonjour Madame ! Est-ce qu'Hermione est là ? »

« Bonjour Ginny, elle est dans sa chambre. »

Elisabeth referma la porte derrière la jeune fille et celle-ci ne perdit pas une minute. Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione et débarqua comme un boulet de canon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Hermione ? Raconte-moi tout ! » lança Ginny hystérique.

Hermione retira son casque de ses oreilles à l'aide de sa main gauche. Sa main droite étant prisonnière d'une attelle, le bras en écharpe. Son menton était recouvert par un pansement et elle semblait épuisée.

« Je me suis précipitée chez toi quand Harry et Ron m'ont dit que tu étais blessée.»

« C'est gentille. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que je me suis cassée la gueule comme une idiote. »

« En courant ? Mais tu cours souvent. »

« Oui mais je suis allée courir sur la piste du lycée et… »

« Sur la piste du lycée ? Mais Hermione on t'a dit qu'elle était impraticable. »

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » se justifia Hermione. « Me fait pas la leçon. »

« Et qu'a dit Dumbledore ? »

« Que j'étais déjà assez dans l'embarras comme ça, que je devrais me reposer et que comme c'est la première fois que je ne respecte pas le règlement ça passait. »

« Et pour le bras en écharpe ? »

« Oh j'en ai pour maximum 4 semaines environ. »

Ginny acquiesça puis se retourna soudainement vers Hermione.

« Viens ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Où ça ? »

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, ça va te remonter le moral à vitesse grand V ! »

* * *

Draco avança dans l'arrière-boutique de plus en plus sceptique. Etant donné qu'il était pratiquement impossible de pouvoir discuter avec son père, il avait décidé de capituler et s'était engagé à aider sa tante. Tante qu'il cherchait justement. Il traversa un rideau noir s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le magasin et découvrit sa tante assise à une table, elle fumait, son porte-cigarette accrochait à ses lèvres fines peintes en rouge. Lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle, elle se retourna, afficha un immense sourire et éteignit sa cigarette dans son cendrier en forme de crâne humain.

« Oh Draco, comment vas-tu ? Ton père m'a dit que tu passerais. » prononça-t-elle.

« Je vais bien et toi ? » dit Draco en la regardant suspicieusement.

« Oh je vais à merveille ! Veux-tu un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

« Non ça ira, je suis venu te donner un coup de main. »

* * *

Ginny traîna Hermione par son bras gauche encore valide.

« Voilà c'est dans cette rue. » déclara Ginny.

Elles se retrouvèrent devant une boutique se nommant « Chez B. », la devanture était noir et la vitrine était recouverte de poster de groupe en tout genre.

« Tu verras Hermione c'est génial ici, c'est genre une antiquaire du disque. »

Elles entrèrent et Hermione resta stupéfaite devant autant de disques et de vinyles. La boutique en était remplie du sol au plafond. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout donnant une atmosphère feutrée à l'endroit.

« Je vous en prie faites vous plaisir. » marmonna un jeune homme derrière la caisse tout en ayant son regard absorbé par son portable.

Hermione se figea, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix traînante. Elle fixa son regard vers la caisse et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un blond peroxydé derrière celle-ci. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas rapide.

« Toi ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Draco releva sa tête et la regarda comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Toi ici ! »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Tout beau, tout nouveau, tout chaud ! Merci à vous de me lire, donnez moi votre avis. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Draco croyait halluciner, comment Hermione pouvait-elle être ici ? Elle avait dû avoir vent de cette punition et elle venait surement pour se moquer de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien…Je…. »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Rien…Ginny ? »

Une jeune fille rousse qu'il avait plusieurs fois aperçu au cours des dernières semaines s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...Oh bonjour, rappelle-moi ton nom déjà ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-il agressive.

« Okkk, j'ai un coup de fil à passer ! Hermione je t'attends dehors. »

Ginny s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la sortie. Hermione jeta un regard noir au jeune homme en face d'elle, regard qu'il lui rendit.

« Je t'interdis de parler aussi mal à mes amis. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Granger, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

« Ce que tu peux être agaçant. »

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs et Draco n'avait qu'une envie qu'elle quitte cette boutique sur le champ.

« Ah Draco, tu t'occupes de cette cliente ? » demanda Bellatrix en apparaissant auprès de son neveu.

« Oui absolument, elle allait justement partir. » répliqua Draco en serrant les dents.

« Sans rien ? Non non, il faut que je vous présente notre nouveau coin Heavy Metal. »

Bellatrix contourna la caisse et attrapa Hermione par les épaules, Hermione lui sourit poliment et une fois sa tante retournée la jeune fille lui tira la langue par pure provocation. Draco ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

Il croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils, comment osait-elle ? Quel toupet ! Seulement 17 ans, 50 kilos tout mouillé et elle…

« En réalité j'ai 18 ans je suis du mois de septembre…Tiens ce CD me plait bien je vais l'acheter. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité…Il avait parlé tout haut comme un pauvre imbécile. Il serra une nouvelle fois ses dents. Sa tante salua la lycéenne avant de repartir dans l'arrière-boutique, il encaissa l'argent avant de lui tendre sa monnaie.

Il la contempla réellement et pu voir qu'elle avait le bras droit en écharpe et le menton bien abimé. Elle mit son CD dans le sac qu'il lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt et s'apprêtait à quitter le lieu quand Draco l'arrêta.

« Sympa l'atèle Granger ! » dit Draco avec un sourire avant de la voir réellement s'éloigner.

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu Hermione ? »

Elisabeth s'assit à côté de sa petite fille dans le canapé gris du salon et l'observa. Hermione se retourna vers sa grand-mère puis déposa le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table basse.

« Bien, je t'assure ! Tu ne vas pas me poser la question toutes les cinq minutes. » répondit Hermione en riant.

« C'est que je m'inquiète moi, je te savais têtue mais pas à ce point ! Est-ce que Ron et Harry… »

« _Granny _! Je te le répète Harry et Ron n'ont rien à voir là-dedans c'était ma décision de courir sur cette piste. » prononça Hermione.

« Oui je le sais mais ce n'est tellement pas dans tes habitudes.»

« Ecoute si tu veux tout savoir j'étais préoccupée par quelque chose en rapport avec…Le lycée et j'avais besoin de décompresser. » lâcha la jeune fille.

« Mais pourquoi là-bas ? » questionna sa grand-mère.

« Parce que je connais cette piste par cœur, parce que je m'y sens à l'aise, parce qu'il y a des vestiaires… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Dis-moi…Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupais ? » demanda innocemment Elisabeth.

Hermione essaya de repousser l'image de Draco de son esprit mais celui-ci réussit tout de même à envahir sa boite crânienne. Il avait encore fallu qu'il soit odieux cet après-midi comme si c'était sa seule façon de communiquer. Elle avait eu le temps d'y penser en rentrant mais elle se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il faisait là. La femme s'occupant du magasin semblait familière avec lui et il ne semblait pas très à l'aise à la place qu'il se devait d'occuper.

Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais été une grande sportive et elle ne comprenait rien à sa passion pour la course, il était hors de question d'aborder le sujet « garçon blond et désagréable au possible », alors elle préféra choisir la fuite.

« Rien j'ai un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et il est très compliqué…Je suis fatiguée, je sais que c'est l'heure de diner… »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, la télé me tiendra compagnie. »

Hermione acquiesça, dit bonne nuit puis tourna les talons vers l'étage. Elle se sentait coupable de mentir à sa grand-mère mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et tomba sur les photos exposées au mur, sur une en particulier.

Elle représentait son père et sa mère lorsqu'il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils se tenaient par les épaules et souriaient au photographe. Hermione pensa une microseconde à ses parents qui étaient actuellement seuls dans un village paumé au fin fond de l'Angleterre et se détourna de l'image ne voulant pas craquer.

Elle se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir abandonné ses parents même si c'est eux qui l'avaient un peu poussé vers la sortie. Elle s'en voulait d'aimer sa nouvelle vie et elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir leur faire partager sa vie de tous les jours. Elle essayait d'être forte au quotidien mais ce n'était pas toujours simple.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout en protégeant son bras, et attrapa son téléphone portable qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. Aucun nouveau message et aucun appel.

* * *

« Tu devrais l'oublier. » proposa un jeune homme brun.

Le jeune homme face à lui soupira et tritura sa purée de carotte de sa fourchette.

« Je peux pas, elle est tellement… » commença Blaise.

« Sublime, irrésistible, formidable, charmante, divertissante, élégante, ban…Enfin génial quoi ! » répondit Théo.

« Tu as tout dis. »

« Non mais sérieux, comment tu peux supporter ce spectacle ? » marmonna le jeune homme aux yeux verts en désignant deux personnes qui gloussaient dans son dos.

Blaise leva son regard et découvrit Daphné et Justin Finch-Fletchley en train de se faire des mamours à une table plus loin. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et eu l'air de vouloir se noyer dans son assiette.

« Les mecs j'essaye de faire mes Maths ! Arrêtez de piapiater. Mais surtout arrêtez de discuter de cette foutue dinde. » grinça Draco.

Blaise releva rapidement sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » murmura-t-il.

« Que c'est une dinde, une D-I-N-D-E et que j'aimerai… »

« Mais on s 'en fout de ce que tu veux Draco, Si sa seigneurie ne trouve pas cette table à son gout elle n'a qu'à aller ailleurs. J'en ai ma claque de tes caprices de diva et de ton ton condescendant. Va te faire voir ! Je me casse, à plus Théo ! »

Blaise attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le couloir. Draco accusa le coup et remarqua que toute la cantine regardait vers leur table. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la clique de Potter et même Granger qui ne sortait jamais la tête de ses bouquins regardait dans sa direction.

« Tu fais chier Draco, vraiment. »

Théo attrapa son sac à son tour et rejoignit le métis. Draco se retrouva seul à table avec la désagréable sensation qu'une enclume venait de tomber au fond de son estomac. Il tenta de se replonger dans son exercice mais peine perdue il sentait des regards brulants lui transpercer la chemise.

Alors il prit son sac et quitta le lunch.

* * *

Hermione observa Draco quitter la pièce. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle n'avait jamais vu ces trois-là se disputer pour quoi ce soit. De jour, comme de nuit, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et d'après Ron et Harry ça durait depuis un sacré bout de temps.

« Waw c'était plutôt explosive par là. » s'exclama Ginny en s'installant à côté d'Harry, elle déposa son plateau et souffla. « Désolée pour le retard, on avait un devoir à terminer d'urgence. Je vous présente Luna Lovegood. » dit-elle en en se tournant vers une blonde à l'air ahuri. « Luna je te présente tout le monde. Voici Harry, mon copain. » déclaration qui fut suivit par Ron faisant semblant de vomir. « Le nigot à côté, c'est mon frère Ron et je te présente Hermione. »

Hermione sourit à la blonde avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

« Salut, tu es dans la même classe que Ginny c'est ça ? »

« Oh non on partage juste le même cours d'espagnol. »

«Et on a un exposé à rendre la semaine prochaine. » dit Ginny.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de regagner leurs cours respectifs. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sport. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas y participer activement mais elle ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de voir Harry se faire ridiculiser au rugby.

Etant dispensée, Hermione attendit dans les gradins. Un quart d'heure passa sans qu'aucun des joueurs n'apparaissent.

Elle commençait tout juste à s'inquiéter quand Harry apparut à ses côtés l'air essoufflé.

« Le cours est annulé ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Zabini…a mis une droite à Malfoy dans les vestiaires. »

* * *

Première section, Hermione prit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main puis se pencha en avant afin d'atteindre le haut du rayonnage. Trop petite et dénuée de sa main droite elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds essayant vainement de replacer l'ouvrage à son endroit initial. Elle allait presque y parvenir quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui arracher le livre des mains. Il se pencha, collant sa poitrine dans son dos et remit le livre à sa place.

La jeune femme allait remercier ce bienfaiteur, quand elle aperçut un énorme cocard sur son œil. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche (enfin sa main et son atèle) puis le parcouru du regard. Tout le dessous de son œil était violacé et gonflé, son arcade était rouge vif ainsi que son œil.

« Je sais c'est moche. »

Draco s'installa à une table, suivit de près par Hermione.

« Tu as très mal ? » questionna Hermione.

« Moins que tout à l'heure si ça peut te rassurer. L'infirmière m'a donné une poche de glace et des anti-douleurs. »

« Et Zabini aussi était à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non je l'ai pas touché, j'ai pas eu le temps, on nous a séparé avant. »

« Et pourquoi il t'a frappé ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis. » déclara Hermione.

« Des histoires de mecs, ça s'arrangera. En y réfléchissant bien, je m'inquiète plus pour le contrôle de Maths de Vendredi. »

Draco se massa les tempes, il semblait vide d'énergie. Impuissant. Et là Hermione prononça une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« M'aider pour quoi ? » chuchota Draco en continuant de se masser les tempes.

« En Maths je veux…Je peux t'aider…Si tu le souhaite. »

Draco cessa lentement son geste tout en gardant les paupières closes.

« Tu ferais ça Granger ? »

« Le prend pas mal mais je me dis que cette histoire de coup de poing a du bon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça il y aura au moins deux éclopés à la bibliothèque. » finit-elle en lui souriant.

* * *

Draco recoiffa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et souffla un bon coup avant de sonner à la porte face à lui. Il avait décidé de pardonner à Blaise et d'avoir une conversation avec celui-ci. Il avait demandé son avis à Théo qui lui avait répondu que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Draco répétait son texte dans sa tête et espérait en finir dès aujourd'hui avec cette histoire. Il détestait s'excuser, c'était pour lui une chose très difficile à faire. Il préférait encore les disputes mais son meilleur ami lui manquait ainsi que le temps passer avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme à l'allure méditerranéenne apparut sur le palier.

« Bonjour Madame Zabini ! » salua poliment Draco.

« Oh mon dieu Draco mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, est-ce que Blaise est là ? »

« Il est dans sa chambre. »

Madame Zabini le laissa passer et fila dans la cuisine. Draco regarda ses longs cheveux bruns se balancer dans son dos avec la forte envie de les caresser. Le jeune homme se donna quelques claques au visage pour se revigorer puis grimpa les marches. Il ne laissa pas place au doute et frappa directement à la porte de la chambre de l'intéressé.

« Entrez ! » cria une voix de l'intérieur.

Draco actionna la poignée et entra dans la pièce un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Blaise était étendu sur son lit et jouait sur sa PS3, indifférent à sa présence. Le sol était recouvert de vêtements en tout genre, ainsi que de chaussures et des assiettes sales, apparemment cette chambre n'avait pas été rangée depuis un moment. Draco s'installa sur une chaise, vide de tout objet, et commença son discours.

« Blaise je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit à l'heure du déjeuner et dans les vestiaires. »

Le métis resta silencieux mais stoppa tout de même sa partie.

« Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe, l'année dernière tu t'en foutais de cette fille et maintenant tu ne vois que par elle…Je veux juste comprendre. » continua Draco en pesant ses mots.

Blaise regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre en soupirant. Il resta muet et contempla l'extérieur.

« Ecoute si tu veux pas me parler, c'est pas grave… »

« Cet été… » commença Blaise d'une voix semblant provenir d'outre-tombe. « Cet été, on s'est vu à une fête organisée par Vincent…On a discuté un long moment puis on a fini par coucher ensemble. Depuis elle m'évite, j'ai essayé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…Mais ça devient juste de plus en plus dur. »

« Mec je suis désolé...»

« Je sais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas…Elle a Justin maintenant, je crois que je vais juste prendre mes distances. »

« Ok…De toute façon Justin est un idiot elle restera pas bien longtemps avec lui. »

« J'espère. »

« Est-ce que Théo est au courant ? »

« Ouais…Je voulais pas t'éloigner mais… »

« T'inquiète, je comprends. Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste oublier tout ça ? »

« Je suis carrément pour. Du coup vu que t'es là ça te dirais une petite partie de… »

« Désolé, je dois être au boulot dans une demi-heure mais on se refait ça quand tu veux. »

« Ça marche. »

* * *

Hermione regarda ses ongles, ils étaient rongés. Elle s'observa dans une vitrine et pu voir ses cheveux. Ils étaient frisés de nature mais l'humidité ambiante ne les aidais absolument pas. Ne pouvant se les attacher et refusant que sa grand-mère lui vienne en aide elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'opter pour cette…masse immonde.

Elle lança une grimace à son reflet avant de contempler sa tenue. Jean basique, basket et trench imperméable, rien de bien folichon. _'Oh Hermione tu ne vas pas à un concours de beauté ' pensa-t-elle. _La jeune fille ferma douloureusement ses paupières puis pénétra dans le commerce lui faisant face.

Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'étrange pénombre puis elle l'aperçut derrière la caisse. Draco. Il réglait l'achat de quelques clients et ne l'aperçut que quand le couple présent quitta l'établissement.

« Granger…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il pas plus surpris que ça.

« Je…Je traine. Je me balade. » répondit-elle.

« Seule ? »

« Oui, c'est bien parfois d'être seule. » rétorqua-t-elle en le pensant amèrement.

« Bien sûr…En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Tu t'y connais en Rock Alternatif ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Draco contourna le comptoir, il se plaça juste devant le rayon adapté et lui tendit un album.

« Si tu dois écouter quelque chose, commence par ça. » affirma-t-il.

« Ok, j'essaierai. » répliqua-t-elle en observant la pochette du disque.

« Essaye tout de suite on a des casques pour ça, viens par là. »

Draco l'invita à le suivre dans un coin de la boutique, il actionna pas mal de boutons avant de lui tendre l'objet en question. Hermione enfila le casque sur ses oreilles et se laissa emporter par le bruit des basses. Le chanteur avait un peu une voix de canard mais la mélodie était agréable à écouter. La jeune fille ferma ses paupières et se laissa entrainer par les bruits de la guitare.

Draco resta à ses côtés, appuyé contre le mur, il l'observait. Hermione sentait son regard la bruler alors elle mit la musique sur pause et se retourna vers le lycéen.

« Pas mal. »

« Je savais que tu aimerais…C'est pas trop _'violent'. »_

« J'aime aussi les trucs violents. » se défendit-elle.

« Mais bien sûr ! » répondit-il ironique.

« Je t'assure. »

« Dis-moi Granger. »

« Hum hum . »

« Tu n'es pas venu pour qu'on se dispute à propos de tes goûts musicaux, si ? » demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Hermione s'empourpra de suite.

« Hum…Je voulais…Savoir comment allait ton œil. »

« Et bien il est toujours aussi gonflé mais il s'en remettra. »

La jeune fille baissa sa tête, plus honteuse que jamais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue, depuis qu'elle ne courait plus, elle essayait éperdument de combler son temps libre et les idées les plus folles germées alors dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que ça te dirais de… sortir d'ici ? » hésita-t-elle.

« Oh. »

Le jeune homme baissa son regard et Hermione commença à paniquer.

« C'est rien je comprends, j'aurais pas dû demander, c'était stupide. Je vais rentrer. » monologua-t-elle. Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Draco fronça ses sourcils puis la stoppa.

« Granger…Attends ! »

Il se précipita dans l'arrière-boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard munit de sa veste en cuir.

* * *

« Avais-tu une idée en tête ? » questionna le jeune homme.

Draco, les mains dans les poches avançait aux côtés d'Hermione Granger. Quoi de plus surréaliste. Elle avait tout de la fille sage, bien rangée tout du moins au lycée et lorsqu'il la voyait là, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il la trouvait différente. Complètement différente. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était une autre personne.

« Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit je voulais juste me balader. »

Draco la regarda sourire et sans se concerter ils se dirigèrent vers les quais bordant la Tamise. Le temps était assez clément, il n'avait pas plu depuis deux jours et le vent ne soufflait pas trop fort. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot durant un quart d'heure.

C'était assez bizarre de se retrouver en compagnie de cette fille. Elle n'avait absolument rien d'attirant sur elle. Tout en elle le poussait à fuir et pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Alors il restait là, à marcher, il contemplait ses Converses. Puis finalement ne supportant plus cet espèce de silence qui lui pesait, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? »

Hermione observa son atèle comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, elle leva ses yeux au ciel et s'esclaffa.

« C'est stupide, vraiment, je suis juste tombée. »

Ne voulant pas que le silence se réinstalle Draco poursuivit.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je courais, j'ai glissé, j'ai essayé de me rattraper et je me suis cassée le poignet. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Oh, est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Est-ce que ton œil te fais mal Malfoy ? »

« Je vois… » prononça-t-il. « Et tu en as pour combien de temps avec…Ça ? » dit-il en désignant son bras en écharpe.

« Quelques semaines... » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Draco la rejoignit, les mains toujours dans ses poches.

« Au fait comment as-tu fait pour quitter ton travail ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh j'ai simplement dit que je me sentais mal. » Draco se racla la gorge et ajouta à voix basse. « Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. »

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Où habitues-tu ? Je peux te raccompagner. » déclara rapidement la jeune fille.

« Mais non Granger je me sens bien, je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit. C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour seule réponse Draco haussa ses épaules et s'installa plus confortablement.

« C'est toujours mieux que de travailler à Mcdo. »

La jeune fille se contenta de cette réponse.

« Et donc tu connais Blaise et Théodore depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu viens de dire _Théodore _? » lança Draco époustouflé «Putain j'avais pas entendu son nom complet depuis un million d'année. » annonça Draco en se tordant de rire.

« Je ne le connais pas, je ne vais donc pas lui donner de surnom. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » enchaîna Hermione les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ce…qu'il y a de de…drôle… » essaya d'articuler Draco qui commençait tout juste une crise de rire. « Enfin…Granger… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » soupira la jeune fille. « Peux-tu cesser de rire ? »

Draco tenta de retrouver son calme et n'y parvint que quelques secondes plus tard. Et tant mieux car il sentait qu'Hermione commençait à perdre patience.

« Granger, tout le monde appelle Théo…_'Théo' _, je t'assure y a pas de mal. Je connais Blaise depuis genre la maternelle et Théo depuis le collège. »

« Et vous ne vous séparez plus depuis ? »

« Exact, c'est les seules personnes que j'arrive à tolérer au quotidien. Les seules. »

Il sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, bien plus intense que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour consulter son portable.

_15h22 : Appel manqué de Papa._

« Je vais devoir rentrer mais merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion de…M'échapper. »

« Oh de rien, tu m'as aussi donné l'occasion de m'échapper…En quelque sorte. »

« Bon on se reverra au lycée je suppose. »

* * *

Hermione se contempla dans le miroir face à elle et essaya d'afficher un air sur d'elle.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi ? » demanda Ginny qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Ginny ça fait trois fois que tu me le demande.»

« Désolée. Je commence ? »

« Vas-y, je suis prête. »

* * *

A l'entente de la sonnette, Hermione attrapa son sac de sa main gauche et dévala littéralement les escaliers. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée devançant sa grand-mère.

« Salut Hermi… » commença Harry avant de s'interrompre pour remettre ses lunettes tombaient au bout de son nez.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses Harry ? » Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même avant de secouer sa tête.

Ron, restait derrière, la regarda un sourcil relevé.

« C'est donc ça que tu trafiquais avec ma sœur ! Et bien Hermione je dois dire que tu es superbe.»

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Hermione surexcité.

« Absolument. »

« Et toi Harry qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est cool ! » riposta Harry « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'avais besoin de changements. » dit Hermione en fermant la porte.

Ils commencèrent à avancer sur le chemin du lycée. Harry n'arrêtait pas de la regarder suspicieusement et Ron commença une partie de BrickBreaker sur son portable.

« Quoi Harry ? »

« Les cheveux courts Hermione ? Et lisses en plus ? »

« Premièrement les avoirs aux épaules ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle _'courts', _deuxièmement oui lisses et alors ? Troisièmement ça me facilite la vie. »

« C'est juste que c'est pas toi. T'as perdu ton côté sauvage. »

« Oh allez Harry, je change deux trucs chez moi et t'en fais une affaire d'état, je te rassure ils vont rapidement re-bouclés et je serais aussi laide que d'habitude. » conclua Hermione en avançant au pas de course. Mais juste avant de les devancer elle put entendre Ron dire quelque chose à Harry.

« Tu pouvais pas te contenter de lui dire qu'elle était jolie ? »

* * *

Sa bonne humeur envolée, Hermione pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée plus maussade que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas courir, elle ne pouvait pas travailler comme elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle et voilà qu'Harry lui reprochait de vouloir reprendre un peu de contrôle sur sa vie.

Tournant au coin d'un couloir, elle aperçut Draco en compagnie de ses amis. Elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis à propos de leur petite entrevue et elle espérait qu'il ferait de même de son côté. N'ayant aucun envie de le croiser elle retourna sur ses pas et tomba nez à nez sur Luna Lovegood.

« Excuse-moi Luna si je t'ai bousculé, j'ai un peu la tête dans la lune. » soupira Hermione.

Luna lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas devant moi. »

« Tu vas en cours de… ? »

« Arts Appliqués. »

« Oh tu suis les cours d'arts ? »

« Oui avec Monsieur Firenze. Il est très gentil. » confia Luna.

« On m'en a dit du bien en effet, tu travailles sur un projet en ce moment ? » questionna Hermione.

« J'essaye de recréer la planète terre à partir de journaux recyclés et de feuilles automnales. »

« Fascinant. » répondit Hermione impressionné.

« Ça l'est, je pense m'attaquer au soleil par la suite. »

Hermione acquiesça vivement avant de sentir une douleur dans son épaule. On venait de la bousculer. Elle allait répondre qu'elle n'était pas la femme invisible quand elle entendit cette voix trainante qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre partout.

« Jolie coupe Granger. » envoya Draco appuyé par un clin d'œil.

Hermione se mortifia sur place et annonça à Luna qu'elle devait aller en cours.

« Au fait Hermione, ta coiffure te va très bien. » lança Luna avant que la jeune fille ne s'en aille.

* * *

« Maintenant prends ta calculatrice. »

Draco prit l'objet et composa la formule inscrite sur son cahier.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« Une seconde. » répliqua Draco, il inscrivit les derniers chiffres puis se permit un sourire en découvrant le résultat.

« Ca fait bien 2.6, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Granger, on sait que tu es un génie. »

« On ? »

« Toute l'école est au courant. »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée puis elle commença à débarrasser leur table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. » déclara-t-elle

« Déjà ? »

« Ne me dis pas qu'avec moi le temps passe plus vite. » déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

« Disons que c'est toujours mieux que de compter combien de dalles possède le faux plafond. »

« Merci. » répondit Hermione en riant.

Draco commença à ranger ses affaires et vit Hermione en faire de même avec les siennes avec un peu plus de difficulté.

« De l'aide ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non, ça va aller. »

Le jeune homme enfila son blazer et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Ensemble ils dirent au revoir à Madame Pince avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu penses que ça ira pour le contrôle ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il le faut sinon mon père va me tuer. Il est du genre super sévère. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille, elle était pale et transpirait.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

« C'est ton poignet c'est ça ? »

« J'ai juste oublié de prendre mes médicaments mais ça va passer. »

« Donne-moi ton sac. »

« Ca va… »

« J'ai dit donne-moi ton sac. » articula Draco sûr de lui.

Hermione souffla longuement avant de lui tendre l'objet en question.

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

« C'est ridicule, on va dans deux directions opposées, écoute je sais que… » commença Hermione.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? » interrompit-il.

« Comment ça comme ça ? »

« Aussi fière. »

« J'aime juste savoir que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Je comprends. »

Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et glissa le sac sur son épaule droite. Hermione le regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Rien… »

« C'est ma manière de te remercier pour les cours de Maths. »

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta devant chez elle, Draco déposa son sac devant les marches. La jeune fille gênée se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. A l'intérieur les lumières du salon et de la salle à manger étaient allumés.

« Bon, je vais y aller merci pour ton aide. »

« De rien. »

Draco tourna les talons, il allait prendre le chemin de son appartement quand il fut stoppé par Hermione.

« Malfoy ! »

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant.

« Si on se croise pas demain avant le cours, bonne chance. »

Draco lui sourit, d'un sourire droit et régulier puis s'en alla.

Hermione allait faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? »

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai…J'ai dit à Harry que…Que je me sentais pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui…Et il est partit. » finit-elle dans un sanglot.

« Il est partit ? Mais où ? »

« Je sais pas…Il a pas dit un mot…Il s'est levé et il est partit. »

« Je…Je vais aller le voir. »

Hermione suspendit la communication, elle laissa son sac face à l'entrée puis se précipita dans la rue devant elle.

Elle arriva bien vite à la résidence des Potter et sonna comme une forcenée.

« Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ? » demanda Lily Potter une femme rousse de toute beauté.

« Est-ce que Harry est là ? »

« Oui mais on allait passer à table. »

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, vous pouvez lui demander de sortir ? »

Lily fronça ses sourcils mais s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions. Harry apparut rapidement sur le pas de la porte, il semblait à la fois surpris et contrarié.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je suis venue te parler de Ginny. » annonça-t-elle.

« De Ginny ? »

« Oui figure toi qu'elle m'a appelé. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Harry…Elle m'a dit que… » commença-t-elle déjà mal à l'aise.

« Hermione je sais ce qu'elle t'as dit. »

« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu comporté comme ça. »

« Oh pitié je refuse d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec toi. »

« Harry ne me dis pas que tu parles de sa sœur avec Ron. »

« Bien sûr que non. » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Alors parles moi. »

Harry soupira puis décida de s'installer sur les marches du perron. Hermione s'appuya sur une colonne et regarda Harry faire la moue.

« C'est juste que…Quand on est que tous les deux…J'ai du mal à me contenir et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était pas prête j'en ai juste déduis que je…Lui plaisais peut-être pas autant. »

« Harry…Ginny en pince à mort pour toi…Les filles fonctionnent différemment. » devant le regard perdu de son meilleur ami elle se sentit obligée de développer. « Ginny a surement très envie de coucher avec toi mais les filles différencient l'envie de l'acte en lui-même. Ecoute laisse lui du temps et surtout parle lui au lieu de te barrer comme imbécile. »

Hermione tapota l'épaule d'Harry en signe de soutien puis s'en alla.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Je voulais vous dire que j'écoutais pas mal de musiques pour m'inspirer et si ça vous interesse je vous encourage à aller écouter The Funeral de Band Of Horses ainsi que Teenage Dirtbag de Wheatus.**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je lisais toutes vos review, elles me font énormement plaisir et je vous remercie, de me lire, d'aimer l'histoire et de m'en faire part. Je remercie également les personnes qui essaient de m'aider, qui me donnent des conseils. Merci notamment à Lilool, Angell, nina à qui je ne peux répondre du fait qu'elles ne sont pas enregistrées sur le site. Et un grand merci à ****CFLM angel qui a accepté de devenir ma Beta. **** Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques précisions assez...drôles. **Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Une ombre, une fugace étrangeté noire, des boules de feux transperçant la nuit.

Du orange, du blanc, des flashs, des ronds éblouissants.

Des bruits de moteurs, des silences prolongés et la ville qui ne cessait jamais de s'animer.

Draco Malfoy se tenait au bord de son lit, sa tête reposant entre ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil et constata qu'il était 4h00 du matin. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars et il avait fallu que ceux-ci réapparaissent la veille d'un examen important.

Les phares des voitures et les lumières des lampadaires envahissaient sa chambre, donnant une atmosphère angoissante au lieu. Souvent, il rêvait de sa mère. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'accident en lui-même mais il voyait sa mère en rêve se faire déchiqueter, broyer, atomiser par le conducteur opposé.

Voulant chasser ses pensées morbides, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau. Dans un peu plus de quatre heures, il allait devoir faire face à une multitude de chiffres et de lettres et il en avait mal à la tête d'avance.

En plus, Madame Vector n'attendait que ça pour lui tomber dessus.

Certes, après deux ans de je-m'en-foutisme aigu, il était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets ; il était prêt à l'admettre, mais il espérait avoir une deuxième chance. Il suffisait qu'il se plante dans cette matière à la fin de l'année pour pouvoir dire adieu à l'université. Et l'université était son échappatoire. Elle lui permettrait de quitter ce duplex sans âme et de s'éloigner de son père lunatique.

Il s'accrocha à cette idée, fermement, retourna alors dans sa chambre, sortit ses cahiers et se remit à réviser.

Il révisa pendant une heure environ, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il se sentait faible et avait envie de retourner dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Mais il se raisonna ; la fuite n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il se devait d'être fort, au moins pour Granger qui s'était donné tant de mal pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa tête. Alors, il se leva et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine.

Et c'est dans le salon que Lucius le découvrit, en tailleur devant l'écran plat, mangeant un bol de céréales chocolatées et regardant un dessin-animé.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec une douleur terrible qui lui traversait le poignet jusqu'au coude. Elle avait l'impression que la foudre avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son bras droit. Elle s'assit sur ses draps, enleva son atèle en grimaçant puis se décida à contempler les dégâts. Son poignet avait doublé de volume et ne cessait de se pencher vers la droite.

« Hermione ? » appela sa grand-mère en pénétrant dans sa chambre après avoir frappé. « Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda celle-ci en s'installant sur le lit à son tour.

Hermione se retourna vers sa grand-mère les larmes aux yeux, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'elle-même, d'être autonome. Elle avait l'impression que son corps, son propre corps, l'avait lâchement abandonné.

« _Granny_, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on retourne aux urgences » prononça la jeune fille avec difficulté.

* * *

Draco s'approcha de sa table de prédilection, il affectionnait particulièrement le fond de la classe. Ici, il pouvait jouer tranquillement les cancres sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit mais, ce jour-là, il décida de changer ses habitudes et se mit au premier rang, près de la fenêtre.

La place en face du bureau du professeur était celle d'Hermione et il ne comptait la lui piquer pour tout l'or du monde.

Il était 8h15, dans à peu près un quart d'heure, Madame Vector allait distribuer les sujets d'examen et Draco bouillonnait littéralement. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout dormi que cinq malheureuses petites heures.

Son petit-déjeuner avalé, il avait décidé de se vider la tête et d'errer dans les méandres d'internet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir au lycée. Blaise n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Daphné et Pansy étaient déjà là. Elles s'étaient mises au fond de la classe près du mur. Elles parlaient à voix basses, Daphné fronçait ses sourcils blonds ; elle semblait très concentrée.

Et Draco put voir que c'était vrai qu'elle était particulièrement belle.

Elancée, les yeux bleus turquoises, un teint de pêche, les cheveux blonds semblables à du blé… Elle aurait sans conteste pu devenir mannequin. Peut-être même, qu'elle l'était déjà après tout.

Harry entra, seul, et Draco fronça ses sourcils, à son tour, face à l'absence d'Hermione. Puis, il constata que le jeune homme brun n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que cela. Il s'installa rapidement dans le fond de la salle et sortit immédiatement son portable.

Cormac McLaggen fit son apparition suivit de peu par Neville Longdubat, plus empoté que jamais. Justin s'assit à côté de Daphné et l'embrassa dès son arrivée. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté entre-temps, malheureusement pour ce pauvre Blaise qui arriva juste à ce moment. Draco le vit détourner précipitamment le regard et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ah Madame Vector n'est pas encore là ! » s'exclama-t-il soulagé. « J'ai cru que j'étais encore en retard, déjà qu'elle peut pas me saquer. »

« Toi aussi ? Je croyais qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à moi… » répondit Draco.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? À la réunion parent-prof de l'année dernière, elle a dit à ma mère, je cite : ' Blaise n'avait qu'un objectif cette année: ne rien faire. Et, Bravo, il l'a atteint !' »

Draco pouffa de rire et Madame Vector choisit justement ce moment pour faire son rentrée.

« Bonjour ! » déclara-t-elle à l'attention de la classe entière. « Je vois Monsieur Malfoy que vous avez encore de l'humour… Moi pas » chuchota-t-elle à son attention.

Draco déglutit et tourna son regard vers le mur, il était beaucoup moins effrayant que Madame Vector.

« Bien, vous savez tous qu'aujourd'hui il y a contrôle ? » questionna-t-elle pour la forme.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, mais furent vite stoppés lorsqu'elle commença à distribuer les feuilles d'examen.

Draco eut sa feuille en premier, il commença à lire les premiers énoncés et eut envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, les chiffres se dispersaient dans son esprit, pour ne laisser qu'un terrible chaos.

Il passa une main moite sur son visage puis tenta de se concentrer. _'Granger a surement déjà dû remplir la moitié de sa feuille' _pensa-t-il péniblement. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard en direction de sa table habituelle, elle n'était pas là.

« Bien, avant que vous ne commenciez, je vais faire l'appel… »

Madame Vector attrapa ses lunettes rectangulaires puis lut, les uns et les autres levèrent la main chacun leur tour mais lorsque le professeur appela Hermione, personne ne se manifesta. Elle afficha une mine à la fois surprise et déçue, puis nota l'absence de la jeune fille. Draco ne pouvait le croire.

Hermione manquait le contrôle.

Hermione manquait un examen.

Hermione Granger manquait à l'appel.

* * *

Hermione était installée sur la table d'auscultation de son médecin généraliste. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait fait diverses radios, ainsi que des examens sanguins. Et maintenant elle attendait les prérogatives de son docteur.

Sa grand-mère était dans la salle d'attente et devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle était très déçue qu'Hermione ne lui ait rien dit de ses douleurs, elle avait été d'une humeur de chien toute la journée.

Hermione voyait bien qu'elle faisait de la peine à sa grand-mère mais elle n'arrivait pas à agir autrement, son besoin d'indépendance était trop important. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se fermer au dialogue et en cela elle comprenait les inquiétudes de son aïeule mais, pour le reste, elle trouvait qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Elle n'était pas en sucre non plus.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, Hermione contemplait les affiches sur les murs. Elles détaillaient les différentes mutuelles existantes ou les maladies saisonnières les plus fréquentes. Et au moment où elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience, son médecin pénétra dans le bureau.

« Alors… Miss Granger… » prononça-t-il en s'installant derrière son bureau.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant son verdict. Il éplucha diverses feuilles puis se tourna vers elle.

« Au vu des résultats, je pense que vous souffrez d'une inflammation du tendon… Portez-vous bien votre atèle ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant posément.

« Oui absolument, Docteur Pye. Je la porte constamment. »

« Bien. Je suppose donc que vous ne ménagez pas votre poignet » dit-il en notant quelques informations sur son ordinateur.

« C'est-à-dire que… Je… »

« Je comprends très bien, vous êtes une jeune femme active, vous avez une année scolaire à accomplir… Mais il va falloir vous reposer. Interdiction de porter des charges lourdes avec ce poignet… Oui, même quelques livres Miss Granger » la devança-t-il « Bien sûr interdiction d'écrire, je vous conseille désormais de procéder autrement pour vos cours et… » s'interrompit-il. « Si ce n'est déjà fait vous allez vraiment devoir arrêter la course » continua-t-il en observant une feuille de papier avec la plus grande attention.

« C'est déjà fait » murmura Hermione dépitée.

« Vous pourrez reprendre dans quelques semaines, ne vous inquiétez pas » enchaina-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça prête à faire preuve de bonne volonté mais, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur sa personne.

* * *

Draco traversa le hall de son immeuble, il avait passé une horrible journée. Il était certain d'avoir foiré son examen, il avait un mal de tête de la taille d'une montgolfière et Madame Pince avait radoté plus que de raisons. Il était à présent incroyablement fatigué.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent lui permettant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle.

Une fois arrivé à son étage, il entra dans le duplex. Son père était assis dans le canapé du salon, un verre de whisky dans la main, les nouvelles du jour dans l'autre. Draco s'apprêtait à l'éviter comme d'habitude quand Lucius le stoppa dans sa manœuvre.

« Bonjour, fils ! » déclara-t-il. « Je voulais justement te parler, approche. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais finit tout de même par s'avancer. Il s'assit à côté de son paternel puis attendit un petit moment que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis très… fier de toi. Des efforts que tu accomplis en ce moment, de ton attitude… Alors, j'ai eu une idée. » Il s'interrompit laissant place au suspense. « J'ai appelé ta tante et je lui ai proposé de t'accorder un salaire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment, tu sais je pense qu'il faut que tu commences à apprendre la valeur de l'argent. Tu seras donc payé sept Livres de l'heure. »

Draco resta la bouche ouverte, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Son père, lui donnait enfin une chance.

« Mais pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien, après tout, tout travail mérite salaire » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers son whisky et son journal.

Draco en déduisit que c'était la fin de la conversation et regagna sa chambre en trainant son sac par terre. Il allait pouvoir économiser, construire des projets. Avant le carnage du lycée, il recevait bien un argent de poche mais, malheureusement, il dépensait tout très rapidement. Il se fit donc une promesse : Mettre de l'argent de côté.

* * *

Pansy se positionna devant son ordinateur, la fin des cours l'avait affamée mais la cuisine pouvait bien attendre.

Elle dirigea automatiquement sa souris vers l'icône Facebook. Elle voulait vérifier la situation amoureuse de Daphné Greengrass ; la blonde avait prévu de laisser tomber Justin Finch-Fletchley et cela angoissait Pansy.

Car si Daphné n'était plus avec Justin, elle savait que celle-ci jetterait son dévolu sur Blaise Zabini. Et, ça, ce n'était pas possible. En tant qu'amie, elle lui avait laissé le champ libre, elle avait arrêté de tenter quoi que ce soit mais maintenant c'était son tour. Et Daphné n'avait pas intérêt à tout gâcher.

Elle lui avait alors conseillé d'essayer de ressouder les morceaux avec Justin, elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient aux prémices de leur relation et que c'était normal d'avoir des doutes à ce moment mais qu'elle ferait mieux de persévérer.

Autant Daphné était une fille intelligente, autant elle se laissait avoir par tout ce baratin mais, en attendant, Pansy avait réussi à la rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas agi en bonne amie, mais personne ne savait ce que c'était que d'être l'amie de Daphné Greengrass.

Lorsqu'elles entraient dans une pièce, on s'adressait toujours à elle en premier. Elle éblouissait tout le monde avec son sourire qui brillait de mille feux et avait les yeux couleur océan. Ses cheveux avaient la douceur de la soie et elle sentait toujours l'orchidée même après une heure de sport.

Pansy se sentait invisible quand elle était à ses côtés et elle ne cessait de faire des comparaisons dans sa tête.

Comparée à Daphné, elle ressemblait à une naine et personne ne se noyait dans ses yeux verts. Jamais. Et ses cheveux, noirs corbeaux, lui donnait sans cesse l'air malade.

Non, ce n'était pas facile d'avoir une amie comme elle. Elle avait l'impression de toujours devoir se battre face à un ennemi qui n'existait pas. Et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir en quelque sorte mentit. Mais Daphné avait laissé passer sa chance et Pansy était décidée à ne pas laisser passer la sienne.

Alors, elle sourit victorieusement en voyant son statut « _En couple avec Justin Finch-Fletchley._ »

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait introduit un autobus dans la tête.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais Pattenrond lui compressait l'estomac. Elle tenta de le faire partir à l'aide d'une pichenette sur la tête, mais ceci ne lui permit de récolter qu'un regard blasé de la part de l'animal.

Agacée, elle finit par lui donner une légère claque sur le postérieur et il se décida enfin à s'en aller voir ailleurs. Hermione quitta alors son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de faire un brin de toilette. Elle attrapa son téléphone au passage et consulta ses messages. Ginny, Harry et Ron lui demandaient des nouvelles plus précises qu'un « Je vais bien » classique.

Hermione décida de leur répondre à tous plus tard et coinça sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche après l'avoir enduite de pâte dentifrice. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de se brosser les dents avec la main gauche, elle avait le drôle de sentiment d'en mettre absolument partout.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle prit une douche, se sécha légèrement les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette, s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine. Le mois de novembre étant proche, Hermione avait opté pour un pull violine large à motifs hivernaux et un jean noir.

« Bonjour _Granny _! » apostropha la jeune fille.

« Bonjour » répliqua Elisabeth du bout des lèvres.

Hermione sentit une certaine tension dans l'air et en conclut que sa grand-mère lui en voulait toujours. Elisabeth sirotait son thé au gingembre et au citron, elle avait apparemment l'intention manifeste d'ignorer sa petite-fille.

Hermione prit un bol dans un des placards puis se servit des flocons d'avoine et, au moment où elle versa le lait dans le bol, sa grand-mère nettoya sa tasse et grimpa à l'étage. Sûrement, dans son atelier de couture. Hermione soupira puis se dit que ça allait lui passer.

Elle n'avait jamais été en froid avec elle ; elles avaient parfois eu quelques désaccords, mais rien de bien grave. Elisabeth lui avait laissé le soin d'appeler ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle n'avait, malheureusement, pas encore trouvée le temps de les appeler. Ni l'envie.

Ils allaient probablement en faire des tonnes, peut-être même voudraient-ils débarquer sur Londres le week-end prochain et c'est tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle adorait ses parents, elle adorait être dorlotée mais la plupart du temps ils en faisaient trop, comme s'ils voulaient constamment combler la distance qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes instaurée.

Son mal de tête étant passé, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, prit son manteau et cria son départ vers l'étage.

Il pleuvait à torrent dehors, les parapluies étaient de sortis. Hermione sortit le sien et prit la direction de « Chez B. », elle avait besoin de savoir comment s'en était sorti un certain jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

* * *

Draco était d'humeur massacrante, il n'avait envie de rien faire et il était pourtant obligé d'assurer ce job. Sa tante lui avait laissé le magasin, le temps de régler il ne savait quelle affaire de livraison et, vu le temps, il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de clients.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir et ressentait une fatigue extrême. Il avait besoin d'un café bien serré.

Il alla donc vers l'arrière-boutique ; il trouva rapidement une tasse et se servit généreusement grâce à la cafetière. Il rajouta du sucre et se mit en quête d'une cuillère.

Il fouilla dans divers tiroir mais un en particulier retint son attention, une photo jaunie trainait dans le fond. Draco glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit le cliché.

Et là, il n'en cru tout simplement pas ses yeux.

La photo exposait sa tante en compagnie de sa sœur Narcissa, la photo semblait avoir été prise par surprise. Elles ne posaient pas, n'avaient pas de sourires forcés et Draco les trouvait magnifiques.

Il aurait pu regarder cette photographie toute la journée se délectant du visage souriant de sa mère, mais la réalité le rattrapa. La porte du magasin claqua, le sortant de sa léthargie. Draco mit l'image dans la poche arrière de son jean, but une gorgée de son café et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Il s'installa derrière la caisse et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

« Salut! »

« Bonjour Granger ! » répliqua-t-il poliment.

« Quel temps de chien » dit-elle en secouant son parapluie mouillé.

« L'été est bien fini. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer.

« Oh, tu voudrais un café ? Je m'en suis justement servi un. »

« Ok. »

Il la guida vers l'arrière-boutique, lui servit une tasse puis ils s'installèrent à table.

« Alors, comme ça tu as séché hier ? Vilaine Granger. »

Hermione rougit à cause du ton employé par le jeune homme et secoua sa tête par la suite.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Malfoy ! Dis-moi plutôt, comment s'est passé le contrôle de Maths ?»

« Bien. Je suppose » prononça-t-il

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Juste bien ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je suis modeste Granger ! »

« À d'autre !» se moqua la jeune fille.

« J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, mais je pense qu'il y en a que quelques-unes de bonnes » avoua Draco.

« On verra ça le jour des résultats, Madame Vector ne tarde jamais à les donner. »

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leur breuvage puis Draco se décida à poser la question qui lui taraudait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi étais-tu absente ? »

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue et se lança.

« J'ai constaté que mon poignet avait doublé de volume et on m'a diagnostiqué une inflammation du tendon. Je ne peux plus porter de charges trop lourdes, ni écrire, ni courir. En somme, je ne peux plus rien faire. »

« Tu pourras bientôt refaire toutes ces choses. Si tu n'as pas reculé devant un cas désespéré comme moi, tu t'en sortiras très bien avec ce poignet. »

Hermione se dérida et laissa même un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je voulais tellement faire cet examen… »

« Crois-moi Granger, tu n'as rien raté d'exceptionnel et, de toute façon, Madame Vector te laissera sûrement le repasser. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je t'en prie… Elle t'adore. »

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel et finit par contempler la pièce, son regard s'attardant sur les divers posters de groupes s'affichant. Elle regarda ensuite Draco et se rappela d'un détail qui la chiffonnait toujours.

« Hum Malfoy… À la fête d'Harry… Tu es parti assez rapidement. »

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux et put constater qu'elle avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

« J'imagine que je m'ennuyais un peu » répondit-il en disant la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là.

« Ah… » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le lycéen remarqua qu'elle avait l'air peiné et essaya de se remémorer la soirée dans sa tête, il se rappelait qu'elle avait une jolie robe, qu'elle était pieds nus, qu'ils avaient dansés ensemble…_'Merde' _pensa-t-il.

« C'est pas que ta compagnie ne soit pas agréable… »

« C'est bon, ne t'embête pas … » coupa-t-elle. « Je vais devoir y aller, je suis contente que le contrôle de Maths se soit bien passé pour toi… À plus » ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla vers la sortie.

* * *

Cinq jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'adresse la parole à Draco. Elle ne lui parlait que pour lui communiquer ses tâches à accomplir au sein de la bibliothèque.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait complétement désorientée. Elle avait eu la sale impression d'être de nouveau à l'école primaire quand ses camarades de classe se moquaient d'elle, la traitaient de lèche-botte, elle avait le sentiment de devoir sans cesse montrer ce qu'elle valait.

Et elle se rendait compte que rien n'avait jamais changé, qu'elle avait juste grandi mais que les choses étaient restés les mêmes, que l'on s'ennuyait toujours en sa présence comme un vieux grimoire que personne ne voulait consulter.

La jeune fille avait appelé ses parents, leur avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Comme prévu, ils avaient insistés pour venir mais Hermione leur avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle leur rendrait visite sous peu.

Sa grand-mère l'avait félicitée pour sa prise d'initiative, tout en continuant d'instaurer cette certaine distance.

Draco restait parfaitement indifférent, il semblait parfois être pris dans des intenses réflexions sans fin. Hermione aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit juste pour savoir ce qu'il y avait sous cette petite tête blonde.

Il était sa plus grande énigme.

Il regardait souvent dans le vide, l'air absent, le front plissé. Simplement désintéressé par ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'était pas du genre à lever la main en cours. Il arrivait tout de même à se faire voir quand il le voulait. Et contrairement à Hermione, il ne rougissait de rien. Comme s'il était incapable de ressentir la honte.

Voilà ce à quoi Hermione pensait pendant leur cours de littérature dans lequel toutes les tables formaient un U, à la demande du professeur.

Draco finissait sa retenue cette semaine et au moment où Hermione se disait que leurs différents interludes allaient cesser, elle reçut un mot sur sa table.

_ 'Malfoy fait une fête pour Halloween, on y va ?'_

Hermione observa Harry, car c'était bien lui l'auteur, faire semblant de prendre des notes et eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle lui répondit à l'aide de sa main gauche, en essayant d'avoir une écriture lisible.

_'Vous ne vous supportez pas au lycée, mais vous faites très bien la paire quand il s'agit de faire la fête.' (1)_

Hermione envoya rapidement le mot puis se remit à écouter le cours.

« …Je voudrais donc que vous me lisiez votre passage préféré du livre on va commencer par…Miss Patil » annonça Madame McGonagall.

'_Il faut qu'on y aille, TOUTE l'école y sera !'_

La jeune fille se pinça l'arête du nez, agacée, et lui répondit froidement.

_'Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller.'_

« Miss Granger ? » prononça Madame McGonagall.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête, les joues en feu.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, lisez votre passage, je vous en prie. »

Hermione feuilleta précipitamment son livre puis tomba sur une des citations qu'elle avait préalablement choisie la vieille. Elle se racla la gorge et lut à haute voix :

« À dire vrai, raison et amour ne vont guère ensemble par les temps qui courent. » (2)

« Très bien… Miss Greengrass. »

Hermione vit Daphné attraper son livre, Justin était juste à côté d'elle, il semblait très contrarié.

« J'ai choisi celle-ci » déclara Daphné avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'imagination. »

« Et c'est sûr que tu l'imagines bien ! » s'exclama Justin.

McGonagall resta coïte et Justin se leva de sa chaise.

« Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Finch, asseyez-vous. »

Daphné se leva à son tour, son visage était rouge vif, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux.

« Tu me fiches la honte, assieds-toi » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, je ne m'assiérai pas, tout le monde doit savoir que Daphné Greengrass est une putain de manipulatrice » envoya Justin avant d'applaudir comme s'il la félicitait.

Daphné mit ses mains devant son visage, Justin prit brusquement ses affaires et quitta la salle.

Tout le monde resta étrangement silencieux. Sous le choc. Justin était un garçon très timide, c'est à peine s'il osait prendre la parole en classe et maintenant il se permettait d'hurler à tout va.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, McGonagall reprit une certaine contenance. Elle ordonna à Pansy d'accompagner Daphné à l'infirmerie puis continua son cours de manière plutôt naturelle.

Hermione essaya de se reconcentrer mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de son cahier elle rencontrait un regard gris, perçant, glaçant, étourdissant.

* * *

Pansy guidait Daphné jusqu'à l'infirmerie, celle-ci semblait ailleurs.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Pansy.

« Oui » répondit sa meilleure amie.

« Tu veux reparler de ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? Il m'a laissé tomber point final. »

Pansy acquiesça, tout en se demandant ce que cet incident changerait à l'avenir.

« Il a dit qu'il était sûr que tu l'imaginais bien. »

« Hein ? »

« Justin a dit qu'il était sûr que tu l'imaginais bien, il parlait de qui ? »

Daphné s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, ouvrit la bouche prête à formuler une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

« Me dit pas qu'il parlait de Blaise… » chuchota Pansy.

L'absence de réponse de la part de Daphné confirma à Pansy ce qu'elle craignait.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse d'avoir changé d'avis ? » répliqua Daphné.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il te plaisait pas, que tu préférais mourir que de recoucher avec lui. C'est ÇA que tu m'avais dit Daphné ! »

« Je pouvais plus rester avec Justin, il m'étouffait, il est niais au possible, en plus… Attend une seconde » dit-elle en murmurant sa dernière phrase. « Est-ce que Blaise te plairait par hasard ? »

Pansy se mit à rougir furieusement et Daphné rit jaune.

« Ooooh, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je reste avec Justin… Quelle bonne amie tu fais. »

« Te moques pas Daphné, je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne voulais pas entamer de relations avec Blaise. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais passé outre tout ça ! »

« Soudainement, Madame a décidé que la couleur de peau n'était plus un problème pour elle. T'es tellement hypocrite ! »

« C'est moi l'hypocrite ?! Franchement, si je suis hypocrite, toi t'es une belle connasse. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! »

Daphné la fusilla du regard puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Laissant Pansy seule, plus en colère que jamais.

* * *

Draco rangeait tranquillement les quelques ouvrages qui trainaient. Depuis qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus porter de charges lourdes, il se chargeait de faire ses tâches et elle se contentait d'aller dans un coin de la bibliothèque et de lire jusqu'à en perdre la vision. _'Comme si elle n'était pas assez handicapé' _pensa Draco.

C'était son avant dernier jour de retenue et bizarrement ça n'avait pas tant été une torture que ça. Il s'était attendu à pire, bien pire. Mais il devait admettre qu'il ne verrait plus cet endroit de la même façon.

Pour le récompenser, à nouveau, son père l'avait autorisé à faire une fête. Lucius n'était pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, mais il avait sa façon bien à lui de compenser.

La rumeur s'était vite propagée : le retour du grand Draco Malfoy.

Il voulait faire une grande soirée, pas une soirée déguisée classique, il voulait que les gens se sentent libre de venir déguisés s'il le souhaitait. Il voulait un DJ, un buffet d'exception, du monde, des gens qui dansent, de la déco morbide mais pas trop, un concours de t-shirt mouillé… Bon, peut-être pas la dernière chose.

Draco sourit, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Le fait de penser à sa fête le ramena à la réalité et il sortit précipitamment son portable pour pouvoir le consulter. Il avait déjà dix messages non-lus.

L'inconvénient à être l'organisateur, c'était qu'il fallait tout gérer. Il soupira puis rangea son IPhone sans ouvrir ses messages. Il mit un livre de Virginia Woolf à sa place préétablie puis repensa à sa journée.

Et surtout à son cours de Littérature, qui s'était déroulé d'une façon tout à fait inattendue. Il avait bien pu voir depuis quelques temps que Justin et Daphné avaient quelques problèmes de couple, mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il pète son câble comme ça en cours. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait rendu aussi furieux mais en tout cas ça allait jaser sévère au lycée.

Le jeune homme finit par regarder sa montre et constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fermeture. Il était bien décidé à embêter Hermione le plus possible avant son départ, le lendemain.

Il se mit donc à sa recherche et la trouva assez vite, installée à même le sol, les genoux repliés, un livre posé sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux, semblables à des ressorts, s'éparpillaient autour de son visage, elle portait une robe aux motifs écossais au couleur de l'établissement. Sa tenue était agrémentée d'un gilet noir, de longues chaussettes blanches et de mocassins noirs.

« Encore en train de lire Granger ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Hermione quitta son livre des yeux et observa Draco s'installer à ses côtés.

« Comme tu vois » annonça-t-elle.

« Camus hein ? Tu lis souvent de la littérature française ? »

« Ça m'arrive. »

Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture et Draco se rendit compte de sa froideur. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressé la parole cette semaine, comme si un mur invisible était en train de se bâtir lentement entre eux. Draco regarda la jeune fille, son visage était caché par ses cheveux mais le jeune homme prit sa décision. Il ne voulait pas que ce mur continu de se construire. Il ne le lui dirait sûrement jamais, mais il ne voulait même pas que cette retenue se termine.

« Granger ? »

« Humm » répliqua-t-elle en gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa page.

« La semaine prochaine, je fais une fête pour Halloween. »

« Humm. »

« Il y aura pas mal de monde, de la bonne musique, enfin bref si tu passais ça serait cool. »

Hermione continua à lire, ne semblant pas lui accorder plus d'importance que cela. Draco finit par se lever, il se retourna voulant ajouter quelque chose et put voir Hermione esquisser un sourire. Il ne savait pas si c'était son livre qui la faisait sourire ou ses paroles mais il espérait que ça soit ses paroles.

* * *

Hermione trainait sa valise derrière elle, comme un fardeau indescriptible, elle retournait chez ses parents pour le week-end et quittait une nouvelle fois sa vie londonienne. Ses parents l'attendaient à la sortie de la gare.

Son père était emmitouflé dans une épaisse doudoune bleu-nuit comme s'il faisait déjà -20°C et sa mère portait son éternel Duffle Coat beige.

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras la première puis ce fut au tour de son père. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur CMax gris et Hermione ressentit comme une boule au ventre quand la voiture se mit en route. Elle avait envie de pleurer : toujours cette immense culpabilité qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle devait leur faire face. Car elle savait que c'était dur pour eux d'être loin de leur fille unique.

Et même si elle ne le laissait pas souvent paraitre c'était dur aussi pour elle, des fois elle se sentait comme perdue entre deux réalités.

Mais elle se refusa à penser à son départ. Pour le moment, ce qui comptait c'était le présent et ça ne servait à rien de se projeter dans le futur ou de faire cent pas en arrière.

Alors, Hermione se mit à observer le paysage à travers sa vitre et constata que Braintree n'avait pas énormément changé. Elle remarqua simplement que certaines personnes avaient décoré leur maison en prévision d'Halloween et cela lui rappela la proposition de Draco.

Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à aller à sa fête, elle ne voulait pas faire tache.

«…Tu verras comme la maison est belle maintenant que l'on a les nouvelles fenêtres » déclara sa mère. « Tu nous raconteras ton accident en détail, j'ai déjà tout installé pour qu'on fasse des cookies. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant sur son siège pour regarder Hermione.

La jeune fille lui renvoya son sourire, avec l'intention de faire durer ce week-end le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_Harry 19h30 : « Bon, Hermione, tu viens ou pas ? Si tu viens on vient te chercher dans une demi-heure. »_

Hermione se frotta les yeux puis jura en constatant qu'elle avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Elle, qui à la base ne voulait faire qu'une pause, s'était en réalité faite avoir par Morphée.

En regardant l'heure sur son portable, elle vit qu'Harry lui avait laissé ce message il y avait déjà dix minutes. Tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses couvertures, Hermione sortit de son lit avec la ferme intention d'aller à cette fête et de n'y rester qu'une demi-heure.

Elle enfila alors un jean simple, brut et le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle se brossa très rapidement les cheveux, mit chaussettes et chaussures avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

« _Granny _?! » cria-t-elle.

« Je suis dans le débarras. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit sa grand-mère sortir du débarras les bras chargés de boîtes de conserve.

« Tu sors ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, je vais… Chez Ginny » mentit-elle.

« Oh très bien, amuse-toi dans ce cas » répondit Elisabeth.

« Merci, j'y vais ! » annonça la jeune fille.

Hermione traversa la cuisine et embrassa sa grand-mère pour lui dire au revoir.

« Sois prudente, ma douce. »

Hermione lui sourit, prit son manteau pour la couvrir puis sortit. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à sa grand-mère mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle avait su où elle allait vraiment, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas autorisée à sortir.

Elle retrouva Harry, Ginny et Ron pile au rendez-vous juste devant la maison et Hermione pria pour que son aïeule n'ait pas la curiosité de regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est bon je suis prête, no panic, on peut y aller. »

« T'aurais quand même pu répondre à mon SMS » bougonna Harry.

« Désolée, j'ai dormi toute l'aprèm… »

« Toi ?! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny.

« Oui, moi » confirma Hermione. « Ça doit être à cause de mes nouveaux médicaments… Bon ne trainons pas. »

« Attend Hermione. Tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il y a sûrement moyen d'égayer tout ça, on va quand-même à une soirée. »

Ginny scruta les environs comme si elle pensait que quelque chose allait descendre du ciel pour confirmer ses dires puis elle se stoppa brusquement devant les hortensias roses d'Elisabeth.

« Parfait. »

Elle prit une fleur et la glissa dans les cheveux d'Hermione. La jeune fille se laissa faire et ils purent enfin se mettre en route.

* * *

Draco se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait eu un DJ, un buffet rempli d'amuse-gueules et de sucreries en tous genres. Il s'amusait beaucoup en compagnie de ses amis. Son père lui avait laissé l'appartement et il avait choisi de passer une nuit à l'hôtel.

Il n'attendait plus que la venue d'Hermione. Il avait besoin de la voir, qu'ils ne restent pas bêtement sur un malentendu.

Draco n'avait pas tenu à se vêtir d'une façon particulière mais, quand on lui demandait en quoi il était déguisé, il répondait à la façon de James Bond.

« Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

Les gens explosaient alors de rire puis le laissait tranquille.

La décoration était superbe, il reconnaissait à peine le salon Malfoy. Des toiles d'araignées avaient élu domiciles de ci de là, des citrouilles décorées pour l'occasion ornaient le buffet, un drap faisant penser à un fantôme avait été suspendu au plafond et un squelette trônait dans l'entrée.

Lucius avait même accepté d'investir dans une machine à faire de la brume à la demande de Draco et tout ceci donnait à la pièce une atmosphère des plus énigmatiques.

Théo discutait avec Tracey Davis dans un coin, elle avait revêtu une tenue de patinage artistique et s'était recouverte de sang artificiel pour coller au thème d'Halloween.

Pansy était absorbée par son portable tandis que Daphné était… Avec Blaise. Draco s'en étonna puis se dit que le métis devait être aux anges.

Il allait continuer à contempler le duo quand il entendit la sonnerie. Proche de la porte d'entrée il y arriva assez vite et fit face à toute la clique d'Harry Potter. Il les invita à tous rentrer et Hermione fut la dernière à pénétrer dans le duplex.

Elle passa un long moment à regarder les lieux de son œil aguerris puis se tourna enfin vers Draco.

« Bonsoir Granger. »

« Bonsoir Malfoy »

« Alors comme ça, tu es venue ? »

« Harry m'a convaincu » répondit-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Je vois… En tout cas, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi sans oublier que c'est chez moi. »

Il la débarrassa de son manteau et emmena celui-ci dans sa chambre. Il entra et découvrit Blaise et Daphné en grande discussion. Il s'excusa puis alla déposer le manteau dans la chambre d'amis. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et, en retournant dans le salon, il découvrit Hermione assise sur une chaise, suçotant une sucette.

« Donc Granger, en quoi es-tu déguisée ? »

« En vahiné, ça ne se voit pas ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la fleur qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

« Oh excuse moi, j'ai manqué ce détail » rit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. « Par contre, il faut que je te prévienne, cette sucette rend la langue bleue. »

Hermione jura puis se débarrassa rapidement de la sucrerie.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, est-ce qu'elle est très bleue ? » questionna Hermione en tirant sa langue.

Draco la regarda, un sourcil relevé.

« Désolée, c'est un peu bizarre de demander ce genre de choses. »

« Un peu ? Si c'est une technique de drague Granger, je dois dire qu'elle est très mauvaise » se moqua Draco.

« Très spirituel Malfoy… Bon, j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Hermione se leva et attrapa une bouteille de bière. Draco en prit aussi une. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à enchainer les bouteilles. Jusqu'à arriver au nombre de huit.

Et là Harry arriva près d'Hermione, lui aussi était un peu éméché, il l'attrapa par le bras et la guida vers la cuisine. Draco se leva à son tour et les suivit, curieux.

Apparemment Ron, la petite fille rousse qui accompagnait Hermione partout et Harry avaient trouvés du citron, du sel et de la Téquila, ils étaient tous très enthousiastes. Harry amena Hermione juste devant son verre. Il lui expliqua rapidement le plan puis ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois tous ensemble. Et, à partir de là, les Téquila se suivirent rudement bien orchestrés.

Les trois amis de la jeune fille semblaient tout guillerets, mais Draco vit Hermione chanceler et il comprit que la soirée était terminée pour elle.

« Malfoooyyy, je crois que j'ai bien bien bu ce soir. »

« Effectivement Granger, maintenant il faudrait que tu te mettes au lit. »

« Attend, attend, d'abord je bois » répondit la jeune fille.

« Non, non, c'est fini la boisson là » déconseilla Draco.

« Mais non Malfoooyyy, je vais boire de l'eau parce que j'ai trèèès soif » dit-elle en se penchant sous le robinet, l'eau coulait bien comme il faut mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à pencher correctement sa tête pour que le liquide atteigne ses lèvres.

«Je crois que ton robinet est cassé » annonça très sérieusement Hermione.

« Je vais t'appeler un taxi ça sera mieux. »

Draco prit son portable dans sa poche arrière et composa le numéro de la station de taxi la plus proche. On lui confirma qu'il aurait son taxi dans une dizaine de minutes, mais que ceci était exceptionnel car ils étaient tous débordés à cause d'Halloween.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers le groupe d'amis qui étaient tous gais : ils ne cessaient de rire pour un rien, Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes et avait les joues rouges, Ron également. La fille rousse était légèrement décoiffée et avait le regard le plus vitreux de la pièce.

« Granger, j'ai appelé un taxi. On y va ! »

* * *

« Malfoooyyy, je me sens tellement vivanteeee ! »

Voilà un quart d'heure que Draco entendait cette phrase, une Hermione bourrée était intenable. Elle ne cessait de gigoter partout, elle sautait, criait, faisait des pirouette, chantait I'm Singing In The Rain, se plaignait d'avoir la gorge en feu, puis dansait et chantait à nouveau…

Draco commençait à désespérer puis il vit des phares au loin et lâcha un Alléluia. Le taxi se plaça devant le jeune homme, le chauffeur baissa la vitre côté passager et entama la communication.

« C'est vous qui avez appelé ? » demanda le chauffeur, un homme dégarni avec des cernes violettes à faire peur.

« Oui c'est moi, ça serait pour raccompagner cette jeune fille » dit Draco en désignant Hermione qui maintenant tournait sur elle-même les bras écartés.

« Elle est bourrée ? »

« Un peu… » commença Draco.

« Ah non non et non. La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de prendre quelqu'un qui avait un coup de trop dans le nez, la personne a dégueulé sur la banquette arrière, alors non je la prendrai pas. »

Le chauffeur remonta sa vitre et s'éclipsa à vitesse grand V. Draco resta estomaqué.

« Alooors, on le prend ce taxi oui ou non ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Non, Granger » répondit Draco, il se retourna et aperçut la jeune fille lutter pour marcher correctement. « Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Grimpe sur mon dos. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te ramène, ça ira plus vite. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sauta sur le dos du jeune homme qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« Je te pensais pas si lourde Granger. »

Draco se mit par la suite en route. Il put constater qu'il manquait réellement d'entrainement et surtout qu'Hermione était loin d'être légère comme une plume

« Malfooy ne va pas trop vite… Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer… » hoqueta Hermione.

Draco ralentit donc le rythme de ses pas, mais il avait l'impression de ressentir encore plus le poids de la jeune fille sur son dos.

« J'aurais jamais cru te voir dans cet état » s'exclama le lycéen.

« Je suis une fille pleine de surprises… Saches le Malfoy » hoqueta à nouveau Hermione.

« C'est ce que je vois ! » rit Draco.

Ils arrivèrent au coin d'un carrefour et le jeune homme prit la première à droite.

« Je me sens pas très bien… »

« On est bientôt arrivé. »

Hermione se tut durant quelques mètres, Draco pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Les poils de ses avant-bras s'hérissèrent à ce contact, elle avait le souffle chaud, léger. Il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau…

« Granger ? » l'appela-t-il afin de stopper ses tergiversations.

« Hum hum ? »

« Tu n'as pas… »

« Oh Malfoooy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Je sais que tu ne viendras plus jamais jamais jamais jamais à la bibliothèque maintenant que t'es plus puni, mais je voulais te dire que tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Draco voulut rire, mais il se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille.

« Il faut aussi que je te dise que je sais que y a pas que toi qui a fait toutes ces bêtises… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Eh bien, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu étais accompagné… Petit cachotier » répliqua Hermione taquine.

Le jeune homme se stoppa au milieu d'une rue et fit descendre de son dos une Hermione plus que perdue. Il ne la distinguait pas bien dans le noir mais qu'importe, l'information qu'il voulait était essentielle.

« On est arrivé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » questionna Draco.

« 'On est arrivé ?' »

« Non, avant ! »

« Avant quoi ? » répondit la lycéenne déboussolée.

« Quand tu parlais de ma retenue. »

« Et bien… Non, je vois pas. »

« Tu le fais exprès ma parole. Quand tu parlais du fait que je n'étais pas seul » expliqua Draco.

« Aaaah ben oui, c'est sûr sûr sûr que t'étais avec Théodore et Blaise. »

Draco ne sut quoi répondre, il venait de se prendre la perspicacité de la jeune fille en pleine face.

« Comment… Qu'est-ce que… »

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » interrogea Hermione. « Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. »

Draco resta abasourdi encore quelques instants puis invita Hermione à revenir sur son dos.

« Plus qu'une rue à traverser et on est chez toi. »

Le blond s'était attendu à ce que le trajet soit plus pénible, qu'elle vomisse, s'évanouisse mais il fut soulagé en découvrant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de tout ça. Après l'avoir déposé sur le pas de sa porte, il crut en avoir fini du cas «Granger » mais c'était sans compter sur la brune qui était effectivement pleine de surprises.

« Mince, ma grand-mère ! »

* * *

**Bon des suggestions ? Des remarques ? Haha :D **

**(1) Je suis moi-même droitière, j'ai donc essayé d'écrire cette phrase avec ma main gauche et c'est tout à fait possible. C'est moins rapide qu'avec la main droite mais ça va.**

**(2) Le fameux livre étudié est Songe d'une nuit d'été de William Shakespeare. **

**(3) J'ai fait de loooongues recherches sur Google Maps, Braintree existe réellement, c'est une charmante petite ville de l'est de l'Angleterre. **

**Pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici: Félicitation ! J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Flow 01**


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre: Tout travail mérite salaire.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire est à moi, à moi, à moiii (pardon)**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La vie de Draco Malfoy se déroulait sans heurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bêtise de trop à cause de laquelle il se retrouva en retenue pendant un mois avec la rigide Mme Pince et une certaine Hermione Granger. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Je vous présente le Chapitre 6. Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre pas mal de moments Dramione (ouiii) ainsi que des moments plus axés sur d'autres personnages (oooh non) (oui je lis dans vos esprits !). Je m'excuse pour le temps que vous avez du attendre je suis pas une auteure très rapide... Donc les moments de publications dépendront, ça sera assez aléatoire et je m'en excuse par avance. Je tiens à dire un énorme merci à tout ceux qui laisse leur avis et je ne mords pas (que dans mon BigMac promis) alors ceux qui n'ont pas encore reviewé JE VOUS LAISSE CARTE BLANCHE !**

**Merci à ma chère Beta !**

**RAR:**

**Lisou: Je suis vraiment contente que tu n'aies pas de regret :) Merci pour tes encouragements. Hermione rejoint ses parents le week-end avant Halloween.**

**nina: Je suis heureuse que la suite t'aies plu. Effectivement, Hermione bourrée s'est assez rare et plutôt marrant à écrire ;)**

**Hope: Merci pour ta review, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

**Je laisse maintenant place à mon bébé.**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Se rappeler de la présence de sa grand-mère suffit à Hermione pour la remettre quelque peu d'aplomb.

« Mince ! » s'écria Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère à avoir là-dedans ? Je crois que tu commences à sérieusement délirer Granger, je vais t'emmener directement à l'hôpital ! »

« Non… Je… ne délire pas Malfoy » s'exclama la jeune fille toujours morte de rire, et voir la tête de Draco la faisait d'autant plus rire. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » prononça-t-elle en sentant la poigne de fer du jeune homme « Lâche-moi ! »

Draco venait d'attraper Hermione par son bras la tirant en direction d'une rue adjacente.

« Je vais très bien Malfoy ! Je suis soule pas sénile » déclara la jeune fille avant d'arracher la main de Draco de son bras.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de grand-mère tout à coup alors ? »

« Parce que je vis avec elle, crétin ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix de débile en mimant sa tête médusée.

Le jeune homme forma un « O » de surprise avec ses lèvres avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

« Tu vis avec ta grand-mère ? Je comprends mieux tes attitudes de vieille fille maintenant. »

Hermione afficha un regard blasé, ses bras croisés signifiant au jeune homme : « Oses ajouter autre chose et je t'immole par le feu. »

« Hum hum, oui et bien vous avez une charmante maison en tout cas » se rattrapa Draco.

« Peu importe, en tout cas, je ne peux pas rentrer dans ma si 'charmante' maison » lâcha Hermione en s'installant sous le porche.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco en s'installant à ses côtés.

Hermione prit soudain une mine sombre, laissant les effluves d'alcool derrière elle. Elle ramena ses jambes sur sa poitrine et commença à se mordre les lèvres signe de stress chez la jeune fille.

« Je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit que j'étais ailleurs ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est du genre sévère ? » questionna Draco, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un autre signe de stress chez elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, elle a toujours eu une certaine image de moi. La fille fière d'elle, qui ne déborde jamais du cadre, très droite, agréable… Et, ces temps-ci, je l'ai pas mal déçue. Je voulais pas qu'elle m'interdise d'aller à cette fête ou qu'elle me voit autrement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait une autre vision de moi. Et si là tout de suite je rentrais, elle se réveillerait, elle sentirait l'alcool sur moi, elle m'en voudrait… »

« Si tu as changé, elle doit être en mesure de le voir, de le reconnaitre et ça ne doit pas faire de toi une mauvaise personne pour autant » la coupa Draco.

La jeune fille détourna son regard du petit lampadaire planté dans la pelouse et constata que Draco avait ses yeux posés sur elle.

« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème des adultes ! Ils ne voient qu'en surface, ils pensent nous connaitre, ils nous voient grandir, ils nous côtoient tous les jours et, pourtant, ils ne saisissent jamais la profondeur des choses » ajouta Draco.

Hermione faillit tomber dans les pommes face à un tel discours, elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout le Draco de tous les jours, toujours prêt à rire, désinvolte, insouciant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris cinq ans en seulement quelques minutes. Elle crut qu'il continuerait sur sa lancée, mais ses espoirs partirent rapidement en fumée.

« Putain, je tiens une de ces cuites » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

La lycéenne le suivit de peu, la situation était en effet assez risible.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller » dit-il en se levant.

« Oh reste, s'il-te-plait… »

« Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez vu ta tête pour ce soir Granger ? »

« S'il-te-plait, Malfoy ! » le supplia-t-elle. « Tu vas pas me laisser seule ici, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rentrer. »

Hermione observa Draco grincer des dents, taper du pied, regarder son portable puis l'apostropher.

« Ok Granger, mais ne restons pas ici, je pense pouvoir te faire dégriser. »

* * *

Draco regarda Hermione souffler sur la fumée qui s'échappait de son gobelet. Avec ses conneries, elle avait réussi à l'accaparer une bonne partie de la nuit et, maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux attablés dans le Starbucks le plus proche du domicile de la jeune fille.

Draco avait pensé que cela serait une bonne idée d'emmener Hermione là-bas afin qu'elle retrouve une certaine contenance. La Hermione soule était drôle, mais pouvait rapidement taper sur les nerfs… _'Comme la Hermione sobre en fin de compte' _pensa Draco_._

« Tu pensais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? » demanda Hermione tirant Draco de ses pensées.

« À propos de quoi ? » prononça Draco en consultant son portable, il stressait d'avoir laissé son appartement.

« Tu penses que je devrais être plus honnête avec ma grand-mère ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire » déclara le jeune homme en pianotant sur son écran.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu semblais croire que je devrais m'assumer plus. »

« Enfin une parole censée ce soir Granger… Enfin, ce matin » continua Draco en pianotant toujours sur son IPhone.

« Donc je devrais lui montrer qui je suis même si ça la déçoit ? »

« C'est ça. »

Draco prit une gorgée de son café, déposa son portable sur la table puis jeta un regard soupçonneux à la jeune fille.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête Granger ? »

« Pas vraiment… Je pensais commencer par lui dire où j'étais réellement ce soir. »

« C'est déjà un début » répondit Draco. « Et ouais t'es loin d'être parfaite, elle doit déjà le savoir. »

« Je t'en prie Malfoy, n'en rajoute pas » souffla Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Personne n'est parfait, j'espère que tu le sais depuis le temps. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, tu es l'exemple même de l'imperfection. »

« Je te le fais pas dire » prononça doucement Draco qui repensait à son père et aux nombreuses fois où il avait vu de la déception dans ses yeux.

Hermione releva rapidement la tête, intriguée, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de rebondir.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? »

« Mes parents ? »

« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu vis avec ta grand-mère ? »

« Ah, mes parents vivent à deux heures d'ici environ. Ils voulaient que j'habite avec ma grand-mère pour que je sois un peu plus proche d'elle et pour que je voie d'autres choses » déclara Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? T'habitais où avant ? »

« Braintree, c'est dans le comté d'Essex au Nord-Est de Londres. »

« T'avais un cheval ? Une écurie ? Des bottes de fermière ? Oh non mieux, un râteau ?! »

« Ah Ah très drôle, tu sais qu'il y a des trucs qu'on appelle des villes en dehors de Londres. »

« Tu dois quand même admettre que c'est bien différent d'ici. »

« Ça c'est sûr » concéda Hermione en centrant son regard sur sa boisson.

« Et donc tu n'avais pas de cheval ? » demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

« Tu sais que t'es lourd Malfoy ? »

« J'aime ton côté rustique Granger. »

* * *

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux après cette virée au Starbucks, elle ne savait pas qu'un café bien chaud pouvait être aussi réconfortant. Draco et elle y étaient restés une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne se fasse réellement ressentir. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rentrer et étaient à présent sur le chemin du retour.

La jeune fille se sentait prête à affronter sa grand-mère et à lui démontrer qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille mais qu'elle resterait toujours sa _petite-fille_.

Arrivés chez la jeune fille, Draco bailla et s'étira. Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière. Même jeune homme, même maison, même porche sauf que le soleil était à présent bien levé et qu'ils avaient tous les deux des mines à faire peur.

« Bon Granger, je ne te remercie pas pour cette soirée, la prochaine fois que tu veux te souler pitié fais ça chez toi » supplia Draco.

« En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois » répliqua Hermione.

« Bien dit. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais faut que je pense à retourner chez moi quand même pour découvrir si tes amis ont pas mis le feu à mon appart'. »

Hermione roula des yeux tout en croisant ses doigts, espérant que ses amis n'aient pas fait trop de dégâts. Draco allait tourner les talons quand Hermione fut prise d'une impulsion.

« Malfoy, tiens ! »

Draco la regarda, un sourcil relevé, l'air septique.

« Note-moi ton numéro comme ça… Comme ça… »

Hermione avait envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou. Elle voulait le tenir au courant pour son opération « parler à grand-mère » mais elle s'était soudainement sentie ridicule de vouloir lui faire part de cela.

Elle était mortifiée mais Draco, tellement fatigué, ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer son trouble et lui rendit rapidement son HTC avec son numéro noté sur l'écran lumineux.

« Voilà, mais n'en profite pas pour me harceler » déclara Draco taquin.

Il finit par s'éloigner vers son domicile, d'une démarche tranquille mais assurée, les mains dans les poches.

Une fois le jeune homme éloigné, Hermione se frappa le front à l'aide de sa main gauche.

« Débile, débile, débile » psalmodia la jeune fille, l'envie de hurler au bord des lèvres.

Toujours en colère contre elle-même, Hermione prit sa clef et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Sa grand-mère était une lève-tôt, elle ne trainait jamais bien longtemps au lit.

Elle devait déjà sûrement être au premier dans son atelier en train de peaufiner ses derniers travaux en date.

La lycéenne profita de ce fait pour se glisser discrètement dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Elle lava avec une grande attention chaque partie de son corps, voulant paraitre plus que fraiche aux yeux de sa grand-mère, mais elle se raisonna bien vite. Elle ne devait pas agir comme ça, en se voilant la face, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être fraiche et elle devait cesser de mentir pour que sa grand-mère continue de la voir d'un bon œil. Cela n'était bon pour personne.

Forte de ce constat, Hermione sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, un simple peignoir la recouvrant. Elle traversa le couloir, des pensées contradictoires se bousculant dans son esprit.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, que fallait-il dire exactement ? Est-ce que sa grand-mère la renverrait chez ses parents ? Hermione était plus que décidée à ne pas s'en aller, quitte à s'accrocher aux barreaux de son lit. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver un équilibre ici et ce n'était pas pour le perdre du jour au lendemain.

En entrant dans la pièce préférée de son aïeule, Hermione eut la sensation de revenir à l'âge de cinq ans quand elle s'amusait à jouer à la poupée pendant que sa grand-mère lui confectionnait des belles robes dans des tissus aux motifs fantastiques recouverts tantôt de licornes saluant la lune sur un fond bleu nuit tantôt de sirènes se recoiffant près d'un coucher de soleil.

Sa grand-mère l'avait toujours encouragé à développer son imagination, à ne pas se mettre de barrière, à toujours avoir l'esprit vif.

« Hermi', tu es rentrée ? Oh, va donc mettre une serviette sur tes cheveux, tu mouilles tout le parquet ! » rouspéta Elisabeth en l'apercevant dans le cadre de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je brode le prénom d'un nouveau-né, c'est pour la naissance du fils de… » commença Elisabeth avant de s'interrompre. « Hermione ! Tu vas finir par abimer mon travail avec tes cheveux qui dégouline partout. »

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel avant de rabattre la capuche de son peignoir.

« C'est mieux ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Nettement » confirma Elisabeth. « Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »

Et voilà le moment était venu de tout lui avouer.

« Bien…_ Granny, _il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute » annonça Elisabeth tout en continuant de broder.

« Et bien il se trouve qu'hier soir je n'étais pas chez Ginny. »

« Et bien où étais-tu alors, chez Harry ? »

« Non, en réalité… Je suis allée à une fête. »

« Une fête ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça. »

« Eh bien, détrompe-toi, j'aime faire la fête comme tout le monde. »

« Mais je t'en prie Hermione, tu es loin d'être comme tout le monde. »

Certes, Hermione était très contente d'avoir sa propre personnalité, de ne pas facilement se laisser influencer par les autres mais parfois elle avait juste envie d'être comme n'importe quelle fille de dix-huit ans.

« Merci_ Granny,_ c'est très flatteur mais parfois je trouve que tu… Me place un peu trop haut dans ton estime » déclara Hermione en se mordant légèrement les lèvres de nervosité.

« C'est normal Hermione… Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette fête pour revenir aussi tard ? » demanda Elisabeth en constatant l'heure qu'il était.

« J'ai discuté et j'ai… Pas mal bu aussi » prononça Hermione en murmurant presque la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu as bu ?! Alors là Hermione, je crois que je ne te comprends plus du tous ces temps-ci. Tu me mens, tu bois, tu fais des choses qui ne te ressemble pas comme outrepasser les règles du lycée. »

« C'est ce que je suis _Granny_, il m'arrive de faire des choses qui ne te plaise pas forcément mais ce sont des choses que j'assume. Je te promets de ne plus te mentir, mais il va falloir que tu me promettes de ne pas placer trop d'espoirs en moi dorénavant parce que je ne suis pas parfaite. Il m'arrive de faire des erreurs et tu devrais commencer à l'accepter dès aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Draco arriva dans le hall de son immeuble et remarqua que ses invités avaient laissés des traces de leur passage jusque dans celui-ci. Des confettis et des bouteilles de bières jonchaient le sol ainsi que quelques mégots de cigarettes.

Draco soupira de désespoir face à ce spectacle, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état du duplex.

Il appuya fébrilement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et en l'attendant il pensa à la tête que ferait son père en découvrant le désastre, évident, qui se cachait quelques étages plus haut. Il s'y attendait mais il ne prit pleinement conscience de la chose que lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de chez lui.

Des gens, qu'il ne connaissait pas, dormait à même le sol. Certaines personnes étaient à moitié déshabillées. Évidemment les mêmes détritus que dans le hall étaient visibles, mais en beaucoup plus nombreux. La soirée avait apparemment fini en bataille de sucreries parce que d'innombrables sucettes, crocodiles en gélatine et autres fraises tagada parsemaient le fabuleux parquet flottant que son père affectionnait tant.

Draco souffla d'exaspération puis il alla jusqu'à la cuisine en espérant trouver de quoi se désaltérer et découvrit Ron Weasley endormi sur la table, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Draco sortit une bouteille d'eau en plastique du frigidaire et en but une longue gorgée. Malheureusement, tout ceci ne suffit à réveiller Ron qui n'émit qu'un reniflement grotesque.

Le blond continua son exploration et se dirigea vers sa chambre en priant pour que tout soit à sa place. Il longea le couloir, pressa la poignée puis tomba des nues face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Blaise et Daphné étaient étroitement enlacés sous ses draps, son meilleur ami était torse nu et leur position ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à leur activité de cette nuit. Draco voulait les prendre en photo, histoire de faire chanter Blaise un de ces quatre, mais il avait bien trop la flemme et avait déjà hâte que cette journée se termine. Alors, il prit son air le plus désolé puis se racla la gorge assez bruyamment.

Blaise se réveilla rapidement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Oh vieux, c'est toi ! J'ai cru que c'était Justin qui venait me faire la peau. »

Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, il voulait garder un air sérieux pour pouvoir engueuler son ami.

« Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » chuchota Draco pour ne pas réveiller Daphné.

« Je pense que ça se voit Draco, je te pensais plus perspicace que ça » répondit le métis d'humeur assez joyeuse.

« Oh joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Écoute, on a discuté et une chose en entrainant une autre… Voilà quoi » se justifia maladroitement Blaise.

« T'aurais pu trouver un meilleur endroit que mon lit, tout de même, genre le tiens. »

« Beaucoup trop loin. »

« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas vous laisser seuls, tous les deux, dans une pièce » se fustigea Draco.

« Oh ça va, y a pas mort d'homme ! »

« Je vais devoir brûler ces draps maintenant » murmura le blond pour lui-même.

« Draco la grande diva est de retour. »

Celui-ci bouda une minute puis, n'y tenant plus, il demanda des détails à son ami.

« Alors… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Il semblerait. On a eu une longue discussion, elle m'a présenté ses excuses » dit Blaise avant de s'interrompre. « Et… Je te raconterai la suite plus tard » ajouta-il en sentant Daphné s'agiter sous les draps.

« Vous avez dix minutes pour vous rhabiller, je plaisante pas Blaise. »

Draco quitta la pièce afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité et se réfugia dans le salon dans le but d'enlever certaines images de son esprit.

* * *

Les vacances s'étaient achevées tranquillement.

Draco ne pouvant s'occuper de tout le désordre seul avait fait intervenir une compagnie de nettoyage avant que son père ne revienne à l'appartement. L'ordre et la propreté était rapidement revenus dans l'habitacle le soulageant incroyablement. Après réflexion, Draco avait décidé de mettre ses draps dans la benne à ordure ne supportant pas l'idée qu'ils aient pu être ainsi profanés.

Elisabeth avait fini par prendre le parti d'Hermione, lui assurant qu'elle ne lui mettrait plus autant la pression même si tout cela était fait de manière inconsciente. Elle voulait surtout montrer à sa petite-fille qu'elle pouvait être attentive et qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle si elle en ressentait le besoin. Hermione n'avait pas manqué de tenir au courant Draco de l'avancée de son projet car, même s'il se moquait d'elle très souvent, elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec personne.

Daphné ne comptait pas en rester là avec Blaise et lui avait bien fait comprendre à travers plusieurs SMS. La blonde était convaincue qu'il était celui qui était fait pour elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de deux problèmes de taille : Pansy et Justin. La jeune fille en faisait son affaire.

Pansy ne craignait aucunement Daphné et elle était prête à lui montrer que ce qui s'était passé à Halloween n'allait pas l'empêcher de poursuivre son but : avoir Blaise.

* * *

Lundi était arrivé bien vite leur imposant un retour brutal à la réalité, une certaine routine devait se réinstaller les forçant à se replacer dans une morosité handicapante.

Blaise et Daphné, nouveau couple, tout frais, tout beau, arriva au lycée bras dessus-dessous. Draco avait une étrange sensation quand il les voyait ensemble, il avait soudainement envie de vomir. Il les trouvait mal assorti et, au-delà de ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les revoir enlacés dans son lit.

Théo n'avait pas d'avis quant à leur relation, il voyait Blaise heureux et cela lui suffisait. Mais il savait désormais que ce dernier passerait moins de temps en leur présence et c'est ce qu'il regrettait le plus.

« On se retrouve au Trois Balais ce soir ? » demanda Draco à l'adresse de Théo.

« Ah mince, c'est vrai que t'es un homme libre maintenant ! » répondit Théo.

« Exactement ! Plus de contrainte, je peux faire ce que je veux de mes soirées. »

« Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu plus tôt pour les Trois Balais ! J'ai répétition ce soir. »

« Ah, je savais pas que vous reformiez le groupe. »

« Ouais, Matthew est revenu sur Londres alors on va casser à nouveau la baraque » s'exclama Théo.

« Il était parti où déjà ? » questionna Draco en apercevant Hermione rentrer en classe avec Harry.

« Je sais plus, parait qu'il est allé en Australie ou en Papouasie. En tout cas, il est revenu et c'est ce qui compte.»

« Exact, ça doit te faire bizarre de ressortir tes baguettes. »

« Pas tant que ça, tu sais elles sont jamais bien loin. Bon… Je te laisse on se voit plus tard » annonça Théo avant de filer vers son cours de physique.

Draco salua son ami avant de rentrer en classe, Blaise et Daphné étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils plaisantaient allégrement, se souciant peu du regard des autres. Pansy avait décidé de s'installer dans le fond de la classe elle avait une tête de déterrée, le regard vide.

Hermione était déjà là, aux côtés du brun à lunette. Harry lui montrait quelque chose sur son portable et Draco put l'entendre rire, elle avait d'ailleurs un rire plutôt communicatif. Il transportait la joie et le jeune homme eut envie de s'installer dans leur coin puis il changea finalement d'avis.

'_Manquerait plus que ça'_ pensa-t-il.

Le blond s'installa près d'un radiateur et se prépara à dormir pendant le cours quand il se rappela que Madame Vector rendait les copies du contrôle ce jour-ci.

Il reprit alors une posture correcte, la peur au ventre. Il examina la situation et il se sentit ridicule d'angoisser pour autant car, après tout, cette note n'allait pas changer son avenir. D'autant qu'il se savait déjà foutu. Il n'avait jamais été sérieux et rigoureux. Dans aucune matière. Il allait probablement finir comme ce pauvre Monsieur Rusard, dégarni, rustre et mal fagoté.

Et au moment où il arrivait à la partie de son avenir dans lequel il se marierait avec son chat, il vit une feuille se poser sur sa table accompagnée d'un commentaire de Madame Vector.

« C'est bien la première fois que vous obtenez cette note dans mon cours Monsieur Malfoy… »

Draco attrapa fébrilement sa copie et faillit entamer une danse du bonheur devant ce « B+ »(1) écrit en rouge. Il avait envie de se pincer, mais il avait surtout envie de remercier Hermione.

* * *

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait la féliciter pour son génie face à face car c'était Hermione Granger : elle avait les chevilles suffisamment gonflées comme cela et, même s'ils se parlaient en dehors de l'école et que leurs amis étaient au courant, tous les deux n'étaient pas amis pour autant.

Se regarder, se parler, se supporter, pendant des fêtes : ok. Cela était assez légitime. Il ne fallait pas jouer les associables dans ces moments-là, mais le lycée était un monde cruel et les contacts qu'ils entretenaient ne passeraient aucunement aux yeux de la populace. Et Draco n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'exprimer. Il allait entamer son assiette pleine de jardinière de légumes quand son IPhone vibra dans sa poche.

_Miss-Je-sais-tout 12h35: « Alors ce contrôle ? »_

On pouvait dire qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps. Draco releva sa tête et vit que la jeune fille était absorbée par un livre qu'il jugea énorme.

_Moi 12h35 : « Plutôt pas mal. »_

Draco lui répondit rapidement puis se concentra à nouveau sur son plat. Blaise et Daphné discutaient, assez proche pour pouvoir se sauter dessus à tout moment. Pansy avait délaissé son plateau, préférant gribouiller sur son cahier. Théo finissait son exercice d'espagnol sur un coin de table et Millicent écoutait de la musique. Somme toute un midi assez classique à cette table.

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h37 : « Comment ça ? »_

_Moi 12h37 : « On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Granger ? »_

Il voulait lui dire la bonne nouvelle, il avait hâte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait ce besoin viscérale de la rendre folle et le saint graal, c'était quand il réussissait à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais elle avait un sacré self-control.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, il la vit prendre son portable et rougir légèrement en lisant son message.

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h40 : « Non, mais toi on ne t'as jamais dit que trop de blondeur tue la blondeur Malfoy ? »_

Il était difficile de la mettre en rogne notamment parce qu'elle avait un sacré sens de la répartie.

_Moi 12h41 : « Et toi on ne t'as jamais dit que trop de frisettes, y en a ras la casquette ? »_

Draco releva son regard et put voir la brune sourire devant son portable.

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h43 : « Je confirme que celle-là on me l'a vraiment jamais dite ! »_

_Moi 12h44 : « Tu confirmes donc que l'on t'avais déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? »_

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h45 : « C'est possible que l'on me l'ait dit une ou deux fois… »_

Le blond afficha un sourire victorieux à la lecture de ce SMS puis se décida à terminer son assiette.

_Moi 12h55 : « Tu lis toujours en mangeant ? »_

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h56 : « Ça m'arrive ! Pourquoi ? »_

_Moi 12h56 : « J'espère juste que tu es consciente que tu ne fais qu'alimenter ton côté intello. » _

_Miss-je-sais-tout 12h58 : « Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. » _

Draco regarda la jeune fille se concentrer farouchement sur une page de son livre, parfois on aurait vraiment dit que son but était de ressembler à Madame Pince.

_Moi 12h59 : « Tu seras à la bibliothèque ce soir ? »_

* * *

Hermione relisait son devoir de physique, le capuchon de son stylo entre ses incisives. Elle venait désormais à la bibliothèque uniquement pour travailler, enfin jusqu'à ce que son médecin l'autorise à enlever son attelle.

En attendant, elle prenait de l'avance dans ses devoirs et ses révisions. Elle se détendait à l'occasion avec un bon livre qu'elle rapportait souvent chez elle.

Une fois le bas de sa page atteint, Hermione sentit une présence s'approcher d'elle.

« Merci Granger d'avoir fait mon devoir à ma place ! » remercia Draco en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Rogue (2) verrait tout de suite que ce n'est pas le tien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé, ne laissant aucun doute quant à ses pensées.

« Bon ok… De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te parler ça. En fait, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler tout court mais pour te montrer ceci » déclara-t-il en posant une feuille de papier sur la table.

Un sourire sincère ourla rapidement les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais » dit-elle. « Dis-moi Malfoy, tu voudrais atteindre le « A+ » ? »

«Bien sûr ! » répondit-il en imaginant la tête que ferait son père

« Bon et bien au travail ! Sors tes affaires. »

* * *

« Venez nombreux ! C'est notre grand retour ! » scandait Théo en distribuant quelques tracts.

Milieu du mois de Novembre, Théo et son groupe voulaient le plus de monde possible à leur concert qui aurait lieu dans un bar branché de la capitale. Il avait alors convaincu les autres membres du groupe de faire de la pub à la sortie de son lycée.

Il faisait froid, le temps était morne mais tout le monde était au rendez-vous.

Dans le groupe il y avait Matthew, le leadeur, grand garçon de 1m80. Il avait les cheveux blonds et bouclés à la manière d'un mouton. Malgré quelques dents de travers, il avait une bonne humeur qui pouvait dérider n'importe qui. Il avait le visage rond et les joues toujours roses car il adorait hurler dans le micro. Matthew était à la fois chanteur et guitariste et il n'aurait changé de rôle pour rien au monde. Du haut de ses 19 ans, il jonglait entre ses études d'ingénieur et sa passion pour la musique.

Barry était le co-fondateur du groupe avec Matthew, tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés au collège et s'étaient juré d'un jour vivre de la musique. Barry était un jeune homme timide et peu bavard. Il était svelte, à l'allure assez sportive. À partir de l'âge de 14 ans, il avait fait de la basse son instrument de prédilection.

Théo s'était joint au groupe deux ans auparavant. À l'époque, il n'y avait que trois garçons puis Katherine était apparue.

Katherine, que tout le monde surnommait Katty, était une princesse moderne aux mèches violettes et au sourire enjôleur. Les garçons avaient tout de suite craqué pour elle, avec ses t-shirt bien trop grands, ces Vans noirs qu'elle ne lâchait jamais et son chien Buster dont elle ne cessait de parler. Elle avait 17 ans, jouait elle aussi de la guitare et faisait la choriste quand le tempo le lui permettait.

À eux quatre, ils formaient une sacré équipe, une équipe qui n'avait pas joué en public depuis bientôt quatre mois. Une équipe surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver la scène, ses joies et ses peines.

« Venez nombreux ! Venez nombreux ! Venez ! … Hé toi là-bas ! » héla Théo.

Une petite blonde au sac en bandoulière se retourna, le regard perdu.

« Oui ? »

« Euh salut, moi et mes potes on fait un concert samedi soir si ça te dis de venir tout est inscrit sur ce papier » déblatéra Théo sans plus tarder.

La petite blonde, qui ressemblait à une fée, lui prit le tract des mains et l'examina longuement. Elle avait un pinceau encore humide dans les cheveux et celui-ci retenait un chignon complexe.

« Vous faites quelle genre de musique ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« On fait un peu de tout, principalement de la Pop et du Rock. »

« Du moment que vous ne faites pas de la cornemuse » répondit-elle.

« Ça risque pas ! » s'exclama Théo.

« Ok ! Je passerai alors. »

« Au plaisir de te revoir dans ce cas, moi c'est Théo. »

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Luna. »

* * *

« Tu es sûr que Justin ne t'en veux plus Daphné ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Non pour rien… » répondit Blaise en apercevant Justin leur jeter un regard noir lourd de sens.

« T'inquiète, il s'y fera. Et si on reprenait d'où on en était ? »

« Et où on en était exactement ? » questionna Blaise joueur.

« Je crois qu'on en était là » répliqua Daphné en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle du métis.

La récréation était le moment préféré des élèves de ce lycée et en particulier le moment préféré des couples qui, après avoir été séparés durant deux heures, étaient heureux de se retrouver pour quelques minutes. La récréation était devenue le temps des échanges buccaux.

Blaise et Daphné n'étaient jamais séparés durant les cours, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir envie de se retrouver plus intimement. Daphné avait les lèvres les plus magnifiques qu'il n'ait jamais vu et Blaise adorait les embrasser, de toutes les manières possible. Il aurait pu passer sa journée à ne faire que cela.

Et pendant qu'il se délectait convenablement des lèvres de sa petite-amie, celle-ci le stoppa pour lui poser une question totalement sortie de nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Pansy ? »

« Pansy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à Pansy pendant qu'on s'embrasse ? » interrogea Blaise un sourcil relevé.

« Réponds à ma question ! »

« Moi, je pense pas à Pansy pendant qu'on s'embrasse » murmura Blaise.

« Encore heureux. Réponds juste à ma question ! »

« Si je te dis que je l'aime bien, tu vas péter un câble et si je te dis que j'en ai rien foutre d'elle, tu vas me hurler dessus vu que c'est ta meilleure amie. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je te signale que Pansy et moi ça fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, regarde on est même plus amies sur Facebook elle et moi » déclara Daphné sans toutefois afficher une once de tristesse dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Blaise jeta un regard à Pansy qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Draco et Théo. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Daphné, mais de toute évidence elle était jalouse. Il la contempla et put distinguer une lueur féroce dans son regard.

« Rien. Maintenant, réponds à ma question. »

« Je la trouve sympa. »

« Sympa ? Seulement sympa ? »

« Ouais, je vois pas trop ce que je peux dire de plus. J'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec elle, vous étiez comme des sœurs siamoises. »

« Ouais… Comme tu dis. »

* * *

Hermione s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, le but étant que ceux-ci ne touchent aucune partie de son visage. Elle s'appliqua généreusement une pâte verte sur les deux joues avant d'en faire de même avec le reste de son visage.

Ginny se trouvait juste derrière elle et jouait les inspectrices des travaux finies.

« Alors, cette espèce d'argile qui m'empêche de bouger correctement les muscles de mon visage, je veux bien mais… Pourquoi je dois mettre ces deux concombres sur mes yeux ? » demanda Hermione peu sûre d'elle.

« Hermione, arrête de poser des questions ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Viens dans la chambre, je vais te montrer comment procéder. »

Hermione s'extirpa de la salle de bain puis traina des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Luna était allongée sur le lit, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, la télécommande de la télé dans sa main gauche.

La chambre de Ginny était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignonne, avec son sticker d'oiseaux en plein vol sur le mur et ses photos d'Harry et d'elle un peu partout. Hermione savait même qu'elle en gardait une en particulier sous son oreiller.

Ginny s'allongea sur son couvre-lit et positionna les concombres sur ses yeux invitant Hermione à en faire de même. Hermione était perplexe mais s'exécuta tout de même.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais fait de soirée entre filles, Hermione. À l'internat, on en faisait tout le temps » déclara la rousse.

« En même temps, c'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment le choix » railla Hermione.

Luna rit sous cape, mais Ginny n'était pas dupe.

« Si tu ris trop Luna, je t'attacherai les mains et tu devras sortir dans la rue avec cette tête-là. »

« Je trouverais ça plutôt cool » répliqua la concernée.

« Moi aussi » lança la brune.

« Ah je vois, c'est la soirée « Soyons tous contre Ginny », c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! » confirma Hermione. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se passe avec Harry ? »

« Ça se passe bien » répondit froidement Ginny.

« Oh allez, un peu plus de détails, je croyais que c'était une soirée filles. »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« La couleur de ses slips » déclara Luna très sûre d'elle.

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, suivies de peu par Luna.

« Alors, déjà Harry ne porte pas de slips et puis, franchement Luna, t'as pas d'autres questions ? »

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? »

« Je crois que Ginny ne serait déjà plus avec Harry s'il embrassait comme un manche » annonça Hermione.

« Je confirme ! »

« Et bien… Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà offert des cadeaux ? »

« Oui, deux. »

« Ah bon ? Montre-nous ça » enchaîna Hermione.

Ginny alla dans son placard et en ressortit une écharpe rouge et un bonnet de la même couleur.

« Mais c'est ce que tu portes tous les jours… »

« C'est lui qui m'en a fait cadeau, il m'a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas que j'attrape froid. »

« C'est mignon hein ! Mais tu sais qu'il a dit ça juste par peur de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas je le sais ! » rit Ginny.

La rousse rangea ses cadeaux à leur place puis se réinstalla sur son lit.

« Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous au lit maintenant ? » questionna la brune sans détour.

Ginny se mit à réfléchir en se rongeant les ongles.

« Disons que… C'est mieux maintenant qu'il comprend que je ne suis pas encore prête mais parfois c'est bizarre. »

« Comment ça ? » répliqua Luna.

« Parfois, c'est comme s'il se retenait de faire des gestes trop poussés. En fait, il a peur que je le rejette à nouveau alors des fois il ne tente carrément rien. Souvent, c'est lui qui arrête les choses avant même qu'elles aient vraiment commencées. »

« Il a peur de te blesser, c'est un gentil garçon » dit Luna.

« Ça je le sais, mais il n'empêche que des fois j'en ai assez. »

« Tu sais Ginny, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien » déclara Hermione.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? » demanda Ginny suspicieuse.

« Je veux dire que quand tu es avec Harry, vous pouvez… »

« N'en dit pas plus, j'ai saisi » répondit Ginny appuyée par un clin d'œil.

« Pas moi, est-ce que vous pouvez être plus claires ? » réclama Luna

« Je vais tenter de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il y a d'autres alternatives et on sera tous les deux heureux. »

« J'ai toujours pas saisi. »

« Bon, Luna, tu fais exprès ma parole ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Parlez avec des vrais mots si vous voulez vous faire comprendre. »

« Avec Harry, on va essayer de se faire plaisir MU-TU-ELLE-MENT » dit Ginny en articulant bien le dernier mot. « C'est plus clair ? »

« Oh oui, je vois ! »

« Bien maintenant et si on sortait ? » proposa la rousse.

« Sortir ? Mais je croyais que c'était une soirée entre filles ! » protesta Hermione.

« Hermione, le but d'une soirée entre filles c'est d'être entre filles, peu importe où. »

Luna sortit rapidement du lit avant de se jeter littéralement sur son sac, elle farfouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur puis finit par brandir un papier, aux couleurs noires et vertes.

« Tada ! Je sais exactement où l'on doit aller. »

* * *

« Ginny, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez convaincu de venir. »

« Hermione ne sous-estime plus jamais mon pouvoir de persuasion ! »

« Je te rassure ça n'arrivera plus ! » répondit la brune.

« Déride-toi un peu, on va passer une soirée géniale » déclara Ginny.

« Si tu le dis. »

Hermione, Ginny et Luna arrivèrent devant un Bar qui s'appelait _« The Green Dragon »_, situé non loin de Oxford Street, ce bar avait une clientèle plutôt jeune et dynamique. L'enseigne lumineuse et verte affichait un dragon, les ailes déployées en train de cracher du feu ce qui pouvait paraitre assez impressionnant la première fois que l'on venait.

La musique qui résonnait à l'intérieur s'entendait aussi très bien de l'extérieur. Le groupe qui jouait ce soir-là avait l'air déchainé.

« Mais c'est du Rock ! » s''exclama Hermione.

« Je savais que ça te plairait » affirma Luna.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne passent pas du… Clubbing ?»

Ginny roula des yeux avant de répondre à Hermione.

« Parce que c'est pas une boite de nuit. »

La brune acquiesça vigoureusement, elle était à présent très curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces portes.

« On y va ?! » demanda Hermione.

Les deux autres lui répondirent par l'affirmative puis elles traversent la horde de fumeurs postée devant l'entrée avant d'arriver dans une salle plutôt large aux lumières tamisées. Le groupe avait l'air de faire une pause et les différents membres se désaltéraient sur la scène.

Les filles allaient commander au bar quand Luna se fit apostropher par un jeune homme brun.

« Hey ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Salut ! » répondit Luna.

« Alors comme ça tu es venue. »

« Comme promis ! J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà fini. »

« Non, on s'échauffait tout juste » minauda-t-il.

« Je te présente mes amies Hermione et Ginny. »

Hermione plissa ses yeux car le peu de lumière l'empêchait de distinguer les traits du visage du garçon.

« Hermione Granger dans un bar, j'aurais pas cru voir ça de sitôt »

La brune le reconnut et eut envie de faire demi-tour.

« Je sais m'amuser aussi Nott. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Luna.

« Il est en terminal lui aussi » répondit Hermione.

« Bon, je dois y retourner ! Passez une bonne soirée les filles. »

Hermione attendit qu'il soit de dos puis l'imita.

« _Passez une bonne soirée les filles…_ Ouais, c'est ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? » rétorqua Ginny.

« Si Nott est ici, ça veut dire que Malfoy n'est pas loin » bougonna la jeune fille.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, je voulais juste passer une soirée avec mes copines sans voir sa tronche de cake, est-ce que c'était trop demander ? »

« Ça se trouve, il n'est même pas là. Détends-toi » conseilla la rousse. « Tom, je voudrais trois Gin Tonic ! Un cocktail qui porte mon nom, ça ne se refuse pas » dit Ginny en murmurant sa dernière phrase.

« Comment tu sais que le barman s'appelle Tom ? »

« Parce qu'ils s'appellent tous Tom… Ou Kévin » déclara Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Un quart d'heure passa sans que la brune ne voie une seule tête blonde. Il fallait en conclure que Ginny avait raison et qu'elle s'était monté la tête bien trop vite. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de suivre ses amis partout, c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été idiote d'avoir…

« Aaaaah, il est ici ! » s'écria Hermione en cachant son visage de ses mains.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Ginny.

« Malfoy ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Sur ta droite… Enfin, sur ta gauche. »

« Ah oui, effectivement ! Oh mince ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione paniquée.

« Il vient par ici » chuchota Ginny.

« Merde… »

« Il arrive. »

Hermione, qui se cachait toujours entre ses mains, avait envie de filer à l'anglaise.

« Granger ! Que me vaut ta présence ici ? »

La brune enleva lentement ses mains de son visage, déçue de voir que Draco se tenait bien à ses côtés.

« Salut, Malfoy. »

« Tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire de ta soirée comme… Lire un livre. »

« J'aurais pu, ça m'aurait évité de voir ta tête. »

Draco accusa le coup puis son regard se dirigea vers le verre que tenait Hermione.

« Granger, voyons ! Halloween ne t'as pas servi de leçon ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hermione piqua un fard, des souvenirs douloureux remontèrent à la surface.

« Apparemment non… » murmura-t-il.

« Bon Malfoy, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

« C'est tellement plus distrayant de te parler. »

« De m'agresser plutôt. »

« Tu te sens agresser Granger… »

« Luna ! J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ! » s'exclama soudain Ginny.

« Ok… » répondit la blonde.

Une fois ses deux amies parties, Hermione se retourna vers Draco les bras croisés.

« Bien Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème ? »

« Oui ! Tu vois bien que je suis tranquillement assise, que je demande rien à personne et tu viens me faire chier. »

Draco la toisa du regard, ce qui poussa Hermione à en faire de même. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi toute la soirée, mais Draco tourna sa tête en direction de la scène lorsque le groupe cessa de jouer.

« Un grand merci à tous ! On va enchainer avec une chanson qu'on aime bien jouer quand on se retrouve, _We believe_ de Good Charlotte. Attention, c'est parti ! » déclara le chanteur.

Hermione regarda les membres se positionner correctement et elle s'aperçut que Théo était derrière une batterie. « HP » était inscrit en lettres gothiques sur la peau de la grosse caisse.

'_Je ne connais même pas le nom de leur groupe !'_ pensa-t-elle_. _

Théo tapa trois fois lentement ses baguettes les unes contre les autres puis la musique démarra. Le chanteur pinça quelques cordes de sa guitare et une douce mélodie s'échappa de son empli. Il rajouta sa voix et Hermione se laissa emporter par les différentes notes de musique. Elle bougeait de droite à gauche son corps en rythme, les yeux clos, sa tête se balançant en même temps que le reste de son corps.

« Tu aimes ?! » questionna Draco.

Hermione ouvrit ses paupières et décida de lui répondre sincèrement.

« J'adore ! Ça veut dire quoi « HP » (3) ?! »

« Hot Potatoes !»

« Vraiment ?! »

« Ouais, je trouve ça cool ! »

Une heure passa sans qu'il n'y ait de réels incidents à déplorer, Luna et Ginny avaient fini par revenir de leur excursion aux toilettes. Et Draco, dans sa grande bonté d'âme avait payé une tournée… De Coca. En ajoutant que c'était préférable pour Hermione. Malgré cette petite boutade, Hermione réalisa que la présence de Draco ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça même s'il avait de toute évidence ruiné leur soirée entre filles.

Il avait fini par s'éclipser en milieu de soirée, en prétextant que leur présence était insupportable. Il avait pris le chemin de la sortie et Hermione sentie comme un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Elle pouvait respirer de nouveau.

* * *

« Luna ? On est fatigué, Ginny et moi. »

« Oh déjà ? »

« Restes si tu as envie ! Nous on y va. Tiens, je te confie les clefs de chez moi, ne rentre pas trop tard » dit Ginny en embrassant son amie.

« Oui et surtout prends un taxi » appuya Hermione en embrassant la blonde à son tour.

« Très bien ! À plus tard. »

Luna se retrouva donc seule accoudée au bar, les gens avaient presque tous désertés la salle et Hot Potatoes s'apprêtait à jouer sa dernière chanson. Théo l'invita à se rapprocher de la scène et, une fois cela fait, il lui dit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

« Monte! »

« Moi ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Luna afficha une mine surprise puis elle accepta la main tendue de Théo. Il lui présenta les différents membres du groupe avant de lui présenter sa batterie.

« Et ça ! C'est mon bébé » annonça-t-il.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Et c'est vrai qu'elle l'était, noir chromé c'était vraiment un beau modèle.

« T'as déjà joué de la batterie ? »

« Euh non, jamais. »

« Je vais te montrer, attache toi les cheveux » déclara-t-il.

Luna saisit un des élastiques qui ornaient toujours ses poignets et s'attacha les cheveux. Ce qui n'était pas une chose mince à faire avec ceux-ci qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille.

« Prête ? »

« Ouais. »

Théo s'installa sur son tabouret et lui demanda de s'assoir sur ses genoux. Luna s'exécuta ne voulant pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Il lui prit les poignets, lui mettant les baguettes dans les mains.

« Katty ? »

« Ouais ? » répondit la seule fille du groupe.

« On part sur du F+M, _You've Got The Love_. »

« Cool ! »

La fameuse Katty se plaça devant le micro, le réajustant à sa taille. Elle prit sa guitare puis commença à chanter. Elle avait une voix merveilleuse, pleine de sonorités différentes, quand on l'écoutait on avait juste l'impression de voyager.

« Ça va être à nous, tu verras le tempo est simple » chuchota Théo à son oreille.

Et moins de trois secondes plus tard, il lui attrapa fermement les poignets les guidant pour qu'ils aillent dans les bonnes directions. Il avait les mains douces, chaudes et fortes.

« Maintenant, tu pourras dire à tes copines que tu sais jouer de la batterie » susurra-t-il.

* * *

Bellatrix avait chargé Draco d'étiqueter correctement certains CD qui n'étaient pas étiquetés ainsi que de vérifier si ceux exposés avaient bien tous leur prix. Il savait qu'il en aurait pour l'après-midi. Sa tante faisait ses comptes dans l'arrière-boutique et avait stipulé à Draco de ne pas la déranger.

Si bien qu'il fut surpris quand il la vit apparaitre. Ce qui le surprit beaucoup plus, c'est ce qu'elle lui demanda.

« Draco, je sais que ta mère… Te manque beaucoup, mais je te demande… De ne pas être égoïste et de remettre ce que tu as pris à sa place. »

« Je ne vois pas… » commença-t-il.

« Si, tu vois exactement de quoi je veux parler. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et referma la porte, sans savoir qu'entre elle et Draco, il y avait bien plus qu'un mur qui les séparait.

* * *

**Encore merci pour vos avis, globalement positifs. Je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**A la prochaine :D**

**Flow 01**

**(1) Ça correspondrait à un 12 ou 13**

**(2) Oui je saiiis, c'est horrible de l'appeler comme ça**

**(3) Bah ça veut dire Harry Potter bêbête !**


End file.
